Namaste, Drago
by Indifferente
Summary: Drago Malefoy part en Inde pour faire un break. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'il allait rencontrer Hermione Granger ? Cette fan fiction raconte comment la magie de l'Inde réunit nos deux personnages préférés. Dramione. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fanfic anglaise écrite par ANEwrites, et c'est sa première fanfic sur HP (bien qu'elle soit l'auteur de nombreuses autres fanfics). Pour lire ce texte en version originale, c'est ici : s/8959252/1/Namaste-Draco. La fanfic compte 21 chapitres + l'épilogue, j'essaierai d'en poster un par semaine. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Namaste, Drago.

Drago était au plus bas. Ses parents étaient morts trois mois plus tôt. Sa petite-amie, Pansy, l'avait quitté pour cet idiot d'Ethan Laughlin, en prétendant que Drago ne faisait pas assez attention à elle. Son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, a toujours été là pour lui mais être saoul une fois par semaine n'aidait ni le moral de Drago, ni sa santé.

_J'ai besoin de partir quelque part_, pensa-t-il,_ mais où ?_

Alors il se souvint. Avant sa première année à Poudlard, Narcissa et Lucius avaient amené Drago en Inde. A l'époque, il avait trouvé le voyage ennuyeux et le pays assez sale mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il trouvait que l'endroit était parfait. Il avait quelques contacts là-bas, dans un état du sud de l'Inde : Andhra Pradesh. Il décida d'entrer en contact avec l'un d'eux, Pradeep Simhasan, par le réseau des cheminées.

Drago jetta une pincée de poudre de cheminette verte et brillante dans le feu, il s'avança dans la cheminée et annonça « Résidence des Simhasan ».

Tout de suite il commença à tournoyer, et ce pendant presque 3 minutes (plutôt long pour un voyage en cheminée). Quand il sortit du feu, il essuya les cendres de sa veste noire et demanda à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait à côté de lui, s'il savait où était Pradeep.

« Oui, Maître Pradeep se trouve dans son bureau, Monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe de sa voix fluette et aiguë, qui donna presque instantanément une migraine à Drago.

« Merci ». Il entreprit de marcher jusqu'au bureau, il savait où aller puisqu'il s'était rendu là-bas un an auparavant, alors qu'il travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie. Depuis, il avait quitté ce poste qui demandait trop de travail. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, puisqu'il était déjà bourré de fric.

Drago abaissa silencieusement la poignée de la porte du bureau, puis il frappa deux coups brefs contre l'encadrement de la porte. Pradeep, sans même lever le nez de sa feuille, aboya : « Iyra, je t'avais demander de ne laisser entrer personne. »

A ce moment-là, il releva la tête. « Oh, je suis désolé M. Malefoy. Je pensais que vous aviez quitté votre emploi au Ministère. »

« Et c'est le cas. En fait, je suis ici car j'ai besoin de votre aide » lui répondit Drago.

« Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le salon ? Ce sera plus … personnel. » Pradeep se leva et redressa ses lunettes. Il avait un léger accent indien. Si Drago devait imaginer une version indienne de Harry Potter, il aurait ressemblé à Pradeep. Bien sûr, cette ressemblance ne dérangeait pas du tout Drago. En fait, après la guerre, il avait rencontré Harry dans un bar et après un ou deux verres de Whishy Pur Feu, ils s'étaient réconciliés. On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose pour sa relation avec Weasley et sa famille... Sûrement parce que les différences entre les deux familles étaient trop grandes. Hermione Granger, quant à elle, avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne et Harry n'avait pas précisé où est-ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Drago ne l'avait pas revue depuis la bataille à Poudlard, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Maintenant qu'il était partit en Inde, il était déterminé à prendre un nouveau départ.

Pradeep parla à Drago d'un appartement à Hyderabad, assez distingué et plus chic que la plupart des logements de cette zone. Apparemment, le quartier dans lequel il allait vivre était appelé HITEC City. Il devrait partager l'appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller loin pour avoir de la bonne marchandise ou les vêtements dont il aurait probablement besoin.

« D'accord, je le prends » approuva Drago.

DM/HG

Hermione était heureuse.

Pour une fois dans sa vie compliquée et chaotique elle était totalement satisfaite et en paix avec elle-même. Après la guerre, elle avait emménager en Inde pour mettre de la distance entre elle et toutes ces choses. Elle avait dit à Harry et Ron où elle partait, et il lui envoyait parfois des lettres.

Elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis et sa vie avait pris une nouvelle perspective. Elle vivait à HITEC City, à Hyderabad, dans un grand appartement, plutôt chic. Il était si grand, en fait, qu'elle avait partagé la maison en deux et demandé à mon ami Pradeep, qui vivait près de chez elle, de recommander l'appartement à la prochaine personne qui voudrait vivre à Hyderabad.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle pressa le bouton « répondre » et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« Ah, salut 'Mione ! Je t'ai trouvé un colocataire ! » annonça Pradeep avec enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ? C'est super Pradeep ! »

« C'est un homme, mais c'est quand même ok ? » demanda Pradeep en se sentant un peu coupable.

« Oui, c'est bon, on va juste partager une cuisine. Après tout, il y a deux salles de bain et deux chambres. »

« Alors c'est parfait. »

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda Hermione, un brin d'impatience dans la voix.

« Je ne te le dirai pas, il m'a demandé de te faire la surprise... » C'était un mensonge mais Pradeep s'était dit que ce serait plus drôle de ne rien révéler, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

« Oh allez ! » dit Hermione d'une voix faussement déçue, « S'il te plaît, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau »

« Je suis allergique aux cerises ! » dit-il d'une voix railleuse qui laissait tout de même entendre qu'il s'amusait bien « Peu importe, désolé Hermione, je dois te laisser. Des trucs à faire pour le Ministère. »

« D'accord Pradeep, mais une dernière chose : quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? »

« Demain, vers 16 heures, comme ça il pourra s'installer avant le dîner, ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. Merci encore ! »

« Pas de souci, bye. »

Hermione entendit le petit clic qui voulait dire que son correspondant avait raccroché.

_Bon, au moins cet appartement ne sera plus si désert maintenant_, pensa-t-elle, _j'espère simplement que le colocataire ne serait pas un crétin fini._

Il était déjà 21 heures et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Hermione marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et se blottit dans les couvertures. Demain allait être une grosse journée !

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci à ceux qui m'ont lue. Les 'reviews' sont les bienvenues pour m'encourager à traduire la suite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**[L'auteur américaine précise dans l'intro de ce chapitre que les deux personnages ont tous les deux 23 ans.] **

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic en favoris, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! J'ai pris un peu d'avance dans mes traductions donc je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu. Bonne lecture.**

Drago se glissa en dehors de son lit, se sentant un peu nostalgique alors qu'il regardait la maison qu'il allait bientôt quitter. Il rétrécit ses livres préférés et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette avec lui pour qu'il puisse revenir si jamais il oubliait quelque chose. Pradeep lui avait précisé que sa colocataire était une sorcière.

Il se sentait un peu gênée par le concept de colocation, mais après tout c'était dur de trouver un logement en Inde et il était heureux de l'avoir. Pradeep n'avait pas voulu lui dire le nom de la fille, mais simplement qu'elle aussi venait d'Angleterre.

Il saisit sa valise et lui lança un sortilège d'agrandissement indétectable afin que tous ses vêtements puissent y tenir. Une fois qu'il eût terminé ses valises, il fit quelque chose de contraire aux habitudes des Malefoy, il murmura « Au revoir Manoir. »

Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu crépitant qui au contact de la poudre devint vert. Il s'avança dans les flammes agréablement chaudes et articula l'adresse que Pradeep lui avait donnée. Il se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner puis arriva finalement dans le foyer d'une cheminée.

L'immeuble était conçu pour des Moldus, il devait donc prendre un ascenseur pour se rendre à l'appartement. Comme Pradeep le lui avait indiqué, il appuya sur le bouton du 8ème étage. Après, sa colocataire devait prendre les choses en main pour lui faire visiter son nouveau chez-lui.

DM/HG

Hermione s'assit dans l'appartement, propre et quelque peu guindée, attendant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Pour être sûre que le nouveau venu n'allait pas se perdre, elle avait affiché une annonce sur la porte qui disait « Recherche colocataire. Envoyer un hibou pour plus d'informations. » Seulement un sorcier pourrait comprendre l'allusion.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, il n'était que 16h01. Elle était anxieuse.

DM/HG

Drago sortit de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'arrêter au 8ème étage.

_Maintenant, quelle est la bonne porte ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Quand il vit l'affiche qui disait « Recherche colocataire. Envoyer un hibou pour plus d'informations. » il se dirigea vers cette porte. Vers sa nouvelle vie.

DM/HG

Hermione entendit finalement quelques coups frappés contre la porte. Elle devait faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas se précipiter vers la porte. Elle abaissa doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte de bois.

DM/HG

Drago avait l'air quasi ennuyé sur le pas de la porte, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il tremblait presque d'impatience.

DM/HG

Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant que Drago et Hermione prenait conscience de qui se trouvait face à eux. Ils parlèrent au même moment.

« Granger ! »

« Malefoy ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demandèrent ils en même temps.

« Et bien, j'habite ici. Je cherche un colocataire. » C'est à ce moment-là que Hermione vit la valise dans la main de Malefoy. « Oh non, oh non. Tu _es_ le colocataire n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago retrouva son calme et lui sourit d'un air suffisant. « En effet Granger. »

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Pradeep ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Depuis le ministère de la Magie. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi ? »

« Ouais. » fit-elle, mécontente.

« Hum, aussi fascinante que soit cette conversation, peut-on la continuer à l'intérieur ? Ma valise est lourde. » Drago fit un mouvement comme pour montrer la valise qu'il tenait.

Hermione s'écarta avec réticence pour le laisser entrer. « Je vais te montrer où tu peux poser tes affaires. »

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que je fais une traduction, donc si vous avez des avis à donner là-dessus, n'hésitez pas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ****Jenifael09**** pour ses deux reviews, c'est vrai que les chapitres sont assez courts, j'ai hésité à publier les chapitres deux par deux mais je préfère garder l'ordre de l'auteur et publier plus souvent. Merci aussi à Charliee3216 et à la 'guest' ça me fait plaisir de lire des choses gentilles :) **

**A chaque début de chapitre, je mettrai entre crochets les commentaires que l'auteur de cette fan fiction ajoute aux débuts de ses chapitres.**

**[« paar » signifie « ami » et est souvent utilisé en Inde à la fin d'une question ou d'une affirmation. « chunii » est une sorte d'écharpe que les indiennes portent autour de leur robe dans les tenues traditionnelles.]**

Une fois que Hermione eût terminé de faire visiter à Drago sa moitié de l'appartement, ils s'assirent sur deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre. Sept ans s'étaient peut être passés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard mais la vieille rivalité Gryffondor / Serpentard existait toujours entre eux. Surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais – jamais – été ne serait-ce que courtois l'un envers l'autre.

« Bon, puisque nous sommes obligés de cohabiter, nous devrions au moins faire un effort pour apprendre à se connaître. » dit Drago, affalé sur son sofa.

« Personne ne t'oblige à rester Malefoy. » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

« Ecoute, je sais que je n'étais pas très sympa avec Potter et ton petit-ami, mais on est amis maintenant... Enfin, moi et Potter le sommes en tout cas. » dit Drago.

« Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Je n'ai pas parlé à Harry depuis presque un an et j'ai très, très peu de contact avec l'Angleterre. » répondit-elle d'une voix saccadé, essayant de tout son possible de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était stressée.

A ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit. Hermione et Drago se levèrent tous les deux au même moment.

« J'y vais Malefoy. » Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée avec lassitude. Son air fatigué disparut presque instantanément quand elle vit qui se tenait derrière la porte.

« Meghana ! Entre, entre. »

Meghana sourit largement et entra dans la pièce en rehaussant son _chunii_. « Hé, qui-est-ce, _yaar_ ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Malefoy.

« C'est quelqu'un … de l'école. » répondit maladroitement Hermione. « Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. »

« Drah-go Malefoy » fit l'indienne en faisant résonner étrangement le prénom de Malefoy. « Vous les Anglais, vous avez toujours des noms bizarres. »

« Non, juste Drago et moi ! » fit Hermione en ricanant « Mais de ce côté là, vous êtes vraiment pas mieux les indiens ! »

« Nos noms veulent dire quelque chose... »

« Ah bon ? Que veut dire le tien ? »

« Meghana signifie tonnerre, pluie ou nuage » dit-elle en souriant « Je suis l'exacte opposée de ce que ces mots impliquent ! »

**Si vous voulez lire la fan fiction originale : **** ? /s/8959252/1/Namaste-Draco**** (il suffit d'enlever le point d'interrogation entre fan et fiction pour le lien soit valide.) Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Salwar est le nom de la tenue traditionelle des femmes en Inde.]**

« Attends », interrompit Drago. « Tu as entendu ce que Hermione vient de dire ? Elle n'a pas dit Malefoy, mais _Drago_ ! »

« C'était juste une erreur ! » s'exclama Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

« Evidemment... » Meghana échangea un sourire diabolique avec Drago.

« De quel côté tu es ?! » Hermione lança un regard faussement furieux à son amie.

« De mon côté, j'étais à Serpentard, tu sais. »

Drago se redressa à ces mots. « Alors tu es Meghana Shivshankar ? »

« C'est moi. Mes parents m'ont envoyé à Pourdlard parce que c'est la meilleure école de magie qui soit. Eux aussi étaient à Serpentard. »

« Donc je te connais depuis plus d'un an et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis ça ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Serpentard n'était pas une maison réputée pour son ouverture d'esprit. Comment va Parkinson, Malefoy ? »

« On est sortit ensemble pendant un moment puis elle m'a quitté pour un type du ministère. » répondit-il d'un ton amer.

« Oh, c'était juste une garce attirée par le pouvoir. » dit Meghana nonchalamment. Elle redressa son _chunii_ et s'assit sur le même canapé que Hermione. « Bref, 'Mione, j'étais venue ici pour rencontrer ton colocataire et pour voir si le _salwar_ que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire te va bien ou non. Allons voir ça tout de suite. »

« Ok... » Hermione avait évité la robe turquoise depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue parce que ça avait l'air aussi inconfortable que dur à enfiler.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre adjacente et Hermione se déshabilla pendant que Meghana ouvrait le placard et en sortait la robe. Le haut était turquoise avec des paillettes argentées et de fines broderies blanches et il y avait un large ourlet brodé d'or. Le bas était noir, avec des motifs dessinés sur le côté ainsi qu'au début de la fente de la robe.

Meghana tendit le bas à Hermione et dit : « Mets ça en premier. »

Hermione se glissa dans le pantalon, il était beaucoup trop grand et une large ficelle pendant sur le milieu.

« Heu, Meg', c'est trop large. »

Meghana gloussa et dit : « Mais non idiote, tu dois le porter comme ça. » Elle prit la ficelle, la tira et fit un nœud.

« Ah, ça semble tout de suite plus logique ! »

« Évidemment ! C'est confortable ? » demanda la jeune indienne.

« Oui, plutôt... Je peux avoir le haut ? » répondit Hermione, prudemment. Le haut restait la partie qui lui semblait être la moins confortable.

« J'aime cette ardeur 'Mione » fit Meghana d'une voix sarcastique, avec son léger accent indien.

Hermione passa le haut par dessus sa tête et le fit glisser le long de son torse. Elle comprit alors que ses appréhensions étaient inutiles. Une couche de tissu blanc doublait l'intérieur de la robe, couvrant les points de couture des paillettes et des broderies, rendant la robe beaucoup plus confortable.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir plein-pied pour voir le résultat. Meghana étouffa un souffle d'admiration.

« C'est magnifique sur toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'était le cas. Le haut moulait sa poitrine et les reflets dorés apportaient un peu de lumière à ses yeux couleur chocolat. Le bas s'effilait au niveau des chevilles et les motifs étaient splendides.

« Attends, tu oublies le _chunii_ ! »

Meghana déposa le long tissu bleu nuit et noir sur les épaules de son amie. La tenue était complète.

« Oh, allons montrer ça à Drago ! » couina Meghana et tout en ignorant les objections d'Hermione, elle la traîna jusqu'au salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Drago ? » Le jeune homme, qui lisait un livre au coin du feu, leva les yeux. Au départ, son regard était ennuyé et désintéressé puis une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux bleus et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit.

« Mes yeux sont plus hauts, Malefoy. » Les joues fines et bronzées d'Hermione rosirent.

« Granger... Je... Tu... » béguéya-t-il, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Et les Malefoy ne sont _jamais_ à court de mots.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens à vous dire que je n'avais lu que ces quatre premiers chapitres avant de me lancer dans la traduction. J'espère que la suite est bien. Je suppose que oui puisque la version américaine a plus de 100 reviews mais à partir de maintenant, je découvrirai les chapitres presque en même temps que vous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les mots soulignés sont en français dans le texte. Merci à Jenifael09, Mama, H223, scpotter, dray86, charliee3216 et le guest pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture :)**

**Et pour H223, voici l'explication des mots indiens de ce chapitre : le paneer est une variété de fromage indien et les roti sont des petits pains. Le ghee est une sorte de beurre indien. Et je rappelle que le chunii est l'écharpe qui accessoirise les robes traditionnelles indiennes.**

* * *

« Allô la terre. » Meghana agita ses doigts devant les yeux de Drago qui continuait de fixer droit devant lui.

« Il n'est plus de ce monde 'Mione. Tu es venu et tu l'as tué avec ton corps » plaisanta Meghana.

« Oh, arrête ! » répondit son amie avec un sourire nerveux, puis en changeant de ton : « Drago ? Arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais un poisson hors de l'eau et commence à agir comme un Malefoy ! »

« Tu parles comme ma mère » répondit Drago en sortant brusquement de sa torpeur. Il ajouta d'une voix douce : « Je ne _fixais_ pas, j'admirais. »

« Bien sûr. » fit Hermione avec sarcasme. « Tu dois apprendre à apprécier les gens qui ont du caractère ou tu ne trouveras jamais de petite-amie. Ni de femme. »

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de méchant, Meghana intervint.

« Ok, on se calme, ne faisons rien que nous pourrions regretter » dit-elle nerveusement, sa main se dirigeant vers la poche de son sac où elle gardait sa baguette.

« Oh, je ne regretterai rien de ce que je peux faire à ce petit con ! » dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

« Hermione ! Arrête ! » cria Meghana « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si susceptible, il te faisait juste un compliment. »

« Tu as raison » répondit Hermione. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour clarifier son esprit. « Désolée Malefoy, c'était juste... le choc. »

« C'est bon Granger, mais tu me dois quelque chose. » répondit-il d'un air suffiant. « Vous, les Gryffondor, vous avez toujours une forte de vous libérer de vos dettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Je vais t'amener dîner, là-bas nous retrouverons Potter et tu devras être polie avec moi toute la soirée. »

« D'accord, quand ? »

« Demain soir. »

« Ok » Hermione se tourna vers Meghana. « On peut reporter notre dîner ? »

« Bien sûr, le lendemain soir ce sera très bien. J'amènerai quelques ingrédients typiques pour que Drago goûte ici aux saveurs de l'Inde... Avant qu'il aille dans un supper club* » dit Meghana en souriant.

Hermione frémit. La première fois qu'elle était allée dans un supper club, elle avait été malade pendant 3 jours. Meghana avait dit que son corps allait s'habituer à la qualité de l'eau et de la nourriture indienne, mais elle était là-bas depuis un an maintenant et elle n'y était jamais retournée.

« Ça me semble parfait Meghana. Merci pour la robe au fait, je l'adore » dit Hermione.

« Oh, c'est rien. » dit gentiment Meghana « Je dois y aller maintenant, ma mère fait des _paneer_ et des _roti_, elle a besoin de mon aide. » Du coin de la bouche elle murmura : « La famille revient... »

Meghana avait une famille très nombreuse et ils venaient tous une fois par mois. Ce jour-là, Meghana, sa mère et sa sœur aînée travaillaient tout l'après-midi pour que le repas soit près à temps, à 20 heures 30 pile.

Hermione acquiesça : « Ok, à bientôt ! »

« Au revoir Hermione, Au revoir Drago. » Meghana fit un clin d'œil à Drago alors qu'elle se glissait par l'embrasure de la porte, son_ chunii_ tourbillonait derrière elle.

« Il est temps que je prépare le dîner moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger Malefoy ? »

« Heu... Du foie gras, ou du caviar avec de la crème brûlée en dessert. »

« Désolée, mais je ne cuisine pas français. Je ne suis pas riche. »

« Bon... Alors qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire ? »

« J'avais pensé à la nouvelle recette de pommes-de-terre que Meghana m'a donnée. »

« Ok, si tu veux, ça m'est égal. »

« D'accord, fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps-là. Ça serait près dans... Une demi-heure ? »

« Ça marche. Je vais défaire ma valise dans ma chambre. »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Drago s'avança, guidé par la délicieuse odeur. Il ne pouvait pas deviner quelle était cette odeur mais ça sentait vraiment bon.

« Granger, le dîner est prêt ? »

« Oui, tu peux mettre la table ? »

« Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Un locataire ? »

« Oui. Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es ! »

« Oh, oui. Mais je ne mettrai pas la table. »

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. »

Hermione se glissa devant lui, portant deux assiettes et une manique pour tenir la casserole brûlante. Ensuite, elle retourna chercher deux verres et les couverts, puis elle apporta la poële de pommes-de-terre frites et la posa devant Drago.

« Le dîner est servi. » dit Hermione avec lassitude, écartant une boucle brune qui lui tombait sur le visage. « Bon appétit »

« Merci Mademoiselle » répondit Drago dans un français apparemment parfait, en souriant un peu. « Comment est-ce que je mange ça ? »

« Avec le riz blanc » Hermione désigna un bol de riz à côté de son assiette.

« Oh » Il piqua quelques pommes-de-terre avec sa fourchette, les trempa dans le bol de riz et goûta la spécialité indienne. La réaction fut presque immédiate.

« C'est chaud, CHAUD ! » suffoqua-t-il. Quand il retrouva enfin son calme, il but un grand verre d'eau. Il sortit sa baguette et dit d'une voix rauque : « Aguamenti ! » Le verre se remplit et il le but de nouveau, plus lentement. Drago lança une dernière fois le sort puis il se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Tu n'as rien pour rendre ça ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins épicé ? » Il demanda à Hermione qui, pendant tout le calvaire de Malefoy, avait essayé avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficulté de ne pas rire.

« Et bien, oui. Donne moi une minute. » Hermione se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec un pot, de la taille d'une boîte à sucre. C'était rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à du beurre. « C'est du _ghee_. Mets-en sur tes pommes-de-terre, c'est comme du beurre, juste fondu. »

Drago en prit une cuillerée et la déposa généreusement sur son plat épicé. Puis, il se resservit encore une fois. « Plus de beurre. Merci Granger. »

« Pas de problème. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'en mettre autant quand tu seras habitué à la nourriture d'ici. C'est toujours un peu épicé, mais je suis très traditionaliste à ce niveau là. Tu devrais goûter la cuisine de Meghana. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu feras après-demain. »

« Maintenant, j'ai peur ! » Dit Malefoy.

« Hermione gloussa « C'est vraiment pas si mauvais ! Je t'amènerai faire du tourisme de temps en temps. C'est vraiment joli la nuit, surtout si tu sais où aller. »

« D'acc' » fit Drago doucement.

Un silence reposant s'installa entre eux, seulement interrompu par le bruit des couverts tintant contre leurs assiettes.

_***** : Le plus souvent, un supper club, ou underground restaurant est un établissement éphémère (d'un ou plusieurs soirs) ouvert par un particulier dans un endroit insolite ou original (et la plupart du temps, pas dans un restaurant classique). Les lieux fréquents sont des salons ou appartements privatisés, des galeries d'arts…Le Supper Club revet souvent d'un caractère illégal puisque non contrôlé côté hygiène, taxes, etc._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que les lecteurs anglophones ont été un peu déçus lors de sa publication. C'est vrai que la description du repas n'est peut-être pas intéressante pour tout le monde. Mais je pense que l'auteur essaie de garder du suspense pour la suite. Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je suis en train de traduire une nouvelle fan fiction très prometteuse sur la relation d'Harry et Ginny pendant le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil :** **s/9307359/1/L-amour-ou-la-Noblesse-d-Esprit** **(à copier-coller après l'adresse du site).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous en suis reconnaissante ! J'avais peur que le chapitre 5 ne vous plaise pas trop mais apparemment ça allait :)**

**Je précise que _desi_ est le mot utilisé par les asiatiques du sud pour se désigner eux-mêmes. Et en rappel : le _salwar_ est la tenue traditionnelle des femmes indiennes (et je suppose des hommes qui en ont envie). **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le matin qui suivit se passa sans incident et le repas de midi se déroula en silence. Puis, à 15 heures, Drago évoqua le fait qu'Hermione avait accepté de dîner avec lui et Harry en Grande-Bretagne.

« Oh oui ! J'avais presque oublié. » Et dans l'excitation de la veille, elle avait en effet oublié. Mais à la mention du dîner, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Y'a un problème ? » demanda Drago qui avait remarqué son air renfrogné.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. »

Drago rit.

« Appelle ton amie pour t'aider. De ce côté là, elle ressemble beaucoup à Weaslette. »

« Elle s'appelle Ginny ! Est-ce qu'elle peut venir dîner elle aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry et elle sont ensembles au fait. Et Weasley sort avec Lavande Brown. »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit à cette évocation mais il s'éclaira à la pensée qu'elle allait voir ses amis qui lui avaient manqué toute cette année.

« Je vais appeler Meghana maintenant. Tu devrais sûrement aller te préparer toi aussi. Il est presque 18 heures en Angleterre. » Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et prit son téléphone... Ou mobe-île, comme les autres l'appelaient ici. Elle parcourut la liste des contacts jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Meghana. Elle pressa le bouton vert.

_Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Driii..._ « Allô ? » La voix de Meghana résonnait finement dans le combiné. « 'Mione ? »

« Salut Meg', oui c'est moi Hermione. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Je vais dîner avec quelques amis en Grande-Bretagne et je ne sais quoi porter ! »

« Oh, c'est le dîner que t'a proposé Malefoy ? »

« Oui, celui-là même. »

« D'accord, je serai là dans quelques minutes. Je prendrai ma trousse de maquillage aussi. Prépare-toi à être embellie. » En disant cela, Meghana raccrocha.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son matelas en mousse et attendit que la sonnette retentisse. Après environ une minute elle entendit le _pop !_ caractéristique de quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner dans l'appartement.

Elle se précipita dans le salon. Meghana se tenait là avec un porte-feuille dans la main.

« _Ça _? fit-elle en montrant le porte-feuille, c'est ça ta 'trousse de maquillage' ? »

« Non... » Meghana marqua une pause alors qu'elle ouvrait le porte-feuille et en sortait des boîtes et des boîtes de maquillage, crèmes et miroirs. « Ça, c'est ma trousse de maquillage. »

Hermione regarda Meghana et dit sans aucune trace d'étonnement : « Un sortilège d'extension indétectable ? »

« Ouais » répondit Meghana sur le même ton.

Toutes les deux gloussèrent un peu.

« Allez, commençons » dit Meghana enthousiaste. Elle sortit de son porte-feuille un autre _salwar_, cette fois-ci d'un ton mauve. "Tu emprunteras le mien pour ce soir. Dis bien à tes amis qu'il est à moi. Va l'enfiler et je vais commencer à sortir mon maquillage. »

Pendant qu'Hermione se changeait, elle transforma le salon en une jolie salle de toilettes, avec un miroir et suffisamment de maquillage pour l'humanité toute entière.

Hermione revint dans la pièce et sursauta « Qu'est-ce que... »

Meghana sourit et posa un index sur ses lèvres : « Chuuut, c'est un secret. Maintenant voyons voir... De l'ombre à paupière violette, je pense, et un eye-liner couleur or. Rouge à lèvres rouge... Mascara... Du blush rose... Ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Elle commença à appliquer l'ombre à paupière après avoir lancé un « Bouge pas ! » autoritaire. Ensuite, elle se lança dans la pose du blush, ainsi que du rouge à lèvres, en faisant attention à ne pas déborder. Pour la touche finale, elle ajouta quelques paillettes qu'elle avait trouvées au fond d'une de ses caisses ! Elle en répandit sur tout le visage de son amie, de manière à ce qu'elle brille lorsqu'elle tournait la tête.

« C'est bon ! Maintenant, les cheveux. »

« Attends, c'est moi qui décide ce que je veux pour mes cheveux. » objecta Hermione alors qu'elle avait été inhabituellement silencieuse jusque là. « Est-ce que tu as du Lissenplis ? »

« Non, mais j'ai de l'huile enrichie à la noix de coco. Et de la poudre de Santal. Ça sent super bon ! »

« Ok, faisons ça en premier. »

Meghana fouilla dans son porte-feuille et en sortit une bouteille verte qui portait l'inscription Vatika. Puis elle tapota le fond d'une boîte de talc au bois de Santal.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille verte en premier et déposa une noise de lotion dans sa paume. Puis elle frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et commença à masser le cuir chevelu d'Hermione. Elle le fit jusqu'à ce que les cheveux soient suffisamment domptés pour qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ok. Maintenant tes cheveux sont lisses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme coiffure ? Des anglaises ? » Elle montra la photo d'une fille à qui de petites boucles entouraient le visage. « Attachés ? Piqués avec du jasmin ? » Elle désigna ses propres cheveux qui étaient attachés avec un élastique, une fleur de jasmin entourait le tout.

« Heu... Garde le jasmin, tu pourras l'entortiller autour du chignon que je vais me faire. »

« D'accord. » Meghana recula pour laisser Hermione se tourner vers le miroir. Elle souleva ses cheveux, commença à les enrouler et tressa quelques mèches au hasard, se servant de temps en temps du peigne jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse avec un élégant chignon.

« Maintenant, épingle le jasmin »

Meghana prit la fleur au doux parfum et une poignée de pinces à cheveux. Elle en prit une entre ses dents et commença à en fixer sur le chignon quand elle avait besoin que quelque chose reste en place. Finalement, elle était prête, l'eye-lier doré faisait ressortir les broderies de sa robe et la fin du brin de jasmin dépassait de sa coiffure. Pour finaliser la tenue avec perfection, Meghana prit un collier d'or du coin de la table et l'attacha autour du cou dénudé de son amie.

« Voilà, tu ressembles à une vrai _desi_. » Hermione sourit et remercia Meghana pour son aide.

« Oh c'est rien. Attends ! » Elle lança un charme d'imperméabilité autour des yeux d'Hermione. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses couler tout ton maquillage si tu pleures. Tu dois être parfaite pour ton dîner avec Dra... Je veux dire, avec tes amis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Hermione suspicieuse, en plissant les yeux.

« Moi ? J'ai rien dit du tout... Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Je dois filer. _Hasta luego Amiga !_ » Meghana agita précipitamment sa baguette et tout son maquillage se rangea en une seconde. Puis elle disparut avec un petit _pop_.

« Mmmh... » songea Hermione, « maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. »

* * *

DM/HG

Harry Potter, le très célèbre Harry Potter, était assis devant la télévision en attendant que sa petite-amie - avec qui il vivait - descende des escaliers.

« Ginny, tu pourrais te dépêcher _s'il te plait_ ? Malefoy veut qu'on y soit dans 15 minutes. »

« Harry, tu vois pas que j'essaie ? Mais tu ne peux pas précipiter la perfection ! »

« Et on ne peut pas non plus manquer notre réservation. »

« On mange dans un buffet... »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on est si célèbre. »

« N'importe quoi Harry ! Donne-moi juste 5 minutes de plus. »

« D'accord, mais je viens voir où tu en es. »

« Ok. »

Harry entra dans la chambre et vit que Ginny paraissait prête et qu'elle fouillait simplement dans son énorme dressing à la recherche de chaussures qui s'accorderaient avec sa robe.

Son maquillage était léger, elle était moulée dans une robe bleue qui mettait en valeurs ses atouts. La robe tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux et une ceinture noire à boucle d'argent entourait sa taille.

« Est-ce que je devrais mettre des collants ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non. » répondit Harry qui regardait sa petite-amie avec adoration.

« Je vais en mettre alors. » plaisanta Ginny, une étincelle au fond du regard « Oh, je te taquine ! Peux-tu changer la couleur de ces chaussures dans cette teinte argentée ? J'essaie depuis un moment. »

« Bien sûr Gin' » Harry donna un léger coup de baguettes aux chaussures et elle prirent immédiatement la même teinte que la boucle de la ceinture de la jeune fille.

« Merci Harry. »

« Pas de problème. On peut y aller maintenant ? Je ne veux pas tranplaner là-bas, c'est une rue pleine de Moldus. »

« On ne peut utiliser le réseau des cheminées ? »

« Non, aucune connexion là-bas. »

« D'accord, allons-y à pieds alors. » Ginny ne semblait pas très heureuse à l'idée d'exposer son apparence parfaite au monde extérieur.

« Oh allez, ça sera pas si horrible. »

« Mais j'ai travaillé une heure pour ça ! » fit-elle en se désignant.

« Allez, viens là une minute » Harry s'arrêta et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Il approcha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'éloignèrent, le visage de Ginny semblait beaucoup plus heureux. « Et je te lance un sortilège d'imperméabilité en plus, tu seras parfaite. »

« Allons-y » Ginny prit son sac bleu en peau d'alligator et sortit de la chambre. Harry la suivit et sourit intérieurement en repensant à leur baiser et à l'empressement que ressentait Ginny à l'idée de revoir sa meilleure amie. Lui aussi était excité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu Hermione. Et on pouvait presque dire que Malefoy valait la peine qu'ils se déplacent.

_Quelle coïncidence_, se dit Harry, _que dans l'immense pays qu'est l'Inde, Malefoy se soit retrouvé dans la même ville, le même immeuble et le même appartement qu'Hermione !_

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez comment se passent les retrouvailles entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione ! En attendant, n'hésitez-pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis... Qu'il soit positif ou pas !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à 17Harry, l'invité, Jenifael09, ellexa et Amand'ArtS'Créations pour leur review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire.**

**Pour répondre à Ellexa, je ne suis jamais allée en Inde non, par contre c'est l'un des pays que j'adorerais visiter et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de traduire cette fanfiction plutôt qu'une autre ! Pour info, l'auteur, elle, est anglaise (ou américaine, je ne sais jamais) et elle a des parents indiens, voilà pourquoi il y a autant de mots indiens glissés dans cette fanfiction.**

**Et je tiens à dire à Amand'... que c'est très mal d'aller lire la version originale ! Et le suspense alors ? Evidemment, je plaisante. Je vous encourage tous à lire la VO, le lien est sur mon profil :)**

**Pour ce chapitre... J'espère que vous parlez un peu l'espagnol !**

* * *

Hermione trébucha en dehors de la cheminée, elle était maintenant dans un bar complètement plein. Elle reconnut la disposition du Chaudron Baveur mais à part ça, tout était différent ! Sur le mur, il y avait une photographie de l'ancien patron, Tom. La plaque en dessous disait : _Le très célèbre barman du Chaudron Baveur sera toujours dans nos mémoires pour avoir maintenu la valeur de ce bar au fil des ans. Merci, Tom._ Hermione dut regarder la plaque à deux reprises. « Tom est mort ? » demanda-t-elle à Drago qui venait de s'étaler en dehors de la cheminée.

« Oui, son petit-fils a hérité du bar. La pièce est presque méconnaissable mais en gros, rien n'a changé. »

Hermione regarda au loin pour voir qui était derrière le contoir. Le petit-fils de Tom était un homme brun, des cheveux légèrement ondulés et des yeux noisettes étincelants. Il se tourna vers elle, croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Hermione rougit et s'avança pour se présenter.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis Nikolas. Pas besoin de vous demander votre nom, vous êtes Hermione Granger ! »

« En effet, Nikolas » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Je ne vous vois pas dans le coin, vous vivez en dehors de la ville ? »

« Oui, en fait je suis revenue ce soir pour voir Harry Potter » répondit-elle.

« Mais bien sûr ! Et je vois que vous avez un petit-ami ? » remarqua Nikolas en jetant un œil du côté de Drago, qui les observait tous les deux.

« Non non... Il a juste arrangé le rendez-vous. » dit Hermione en rougissant de nouveau.

« Ah. Donc vous ne seriez pas contre revenir ? Disons, vendredi ? » Nikolas lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi serais-je contre ? Un homme aussi charmant que vous ! » répondit-elle d'un ton charmeur.

« Alors c'est un rendez-vous ! Vendredi soir, je vous retrouverai ici » conclut Nikolas.

« D'accord. Je dois vraiment y aller, on ne peut pas faire attendre le 'Survivant', n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! On se voit vendredi » Nikolas se tourna pour aider un homme assez grand, qui avait commandé un verre de bière.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » demanda Drago, légèrement ennuyé.

« Oui oui, allons-y. » Hermione passa la porte d'entrée, son teint un peu rouge.

Drago soupira puis la suivit. Il marchait avec élégance, comme tous les Malefoy.

Après avoir marché côte à côte pendant un moment, Drago étendit son bras devant Hermione pour l'arrêter. « On y est » dit-il.

Elle regarda devant elle et vit un entrepôt en ruines qui paraissait effrayant.

« T'es sûr Malefoy ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis venu ici une douzaine de fois. » Drago s'avança vers l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

« C'est endroit est aussi flippant que l'enfer ! » Hermione se souvint en détail d'une vidéo Moldue qu'elle avait vue sur un site appelé Youtube. Dans la vidéo, deux Moldus qui s'appelaient Ian et Anthony était entré dans un restaurant qui était la copie exacte de celui-ci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je sais ce que je fais. » Drago marcha jusqu'à la porte d'aluminium et la frappa de son poing.

Une fissure qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarquée auparavant s'ouvrit et des yeux bleus apparurent derrière la fente.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda une voix.

« Nargles » répondit immédiatement Malefoy.

« Nous vous souhaitons de nouveau la bienvenue Señor Malefoy. » La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un restaurant typiquement mexicain. Le seul signe qui démontrait que l'endroit était magique était les instruments mexicains qui jouaient dans le fond de la salle, sans aucun musicien.

Une serveuse s'avança vers eux et demanda dans un espagnol parfait : « Comó puedo ayudarte hoy ? »

« Una tabla para cuatro, por favor » dit Drago, lui aussi dans un espagnol parfait.

« No problema. Recorrido este camino. » La jolie serveuse les guida vers un coin où ils pourraient aisément s'asseoir à six.

« Gracias señorita » fit Drago à la serveuse.

« De nada. Mi nombre es Marisol y vos serviré hoy. » La serveuse leur sourit et alla accueillir les nouveaux clients avec un « Bienvenidos ! »

« Dónde està Potter y Weasley ? » * _(pour la traduction du texte espagnol, voir à la fin du chapitre)_

« Malefoy, tu continues à parler espagnol. »

« Pardón. Oh, désolé, je voulais dire 'désolé' » dit Malefoy en souriant.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pris que des cours de français. »

« Et bien oui, mais Pansy était espagnole et elle m'a appris. J'apprends vite. »

« Je peux voir – ou plutôt entendre ça » dit Hermione en souriant. « Et pour Harry et Ginny, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Et bien moi, si » dit Drago en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle se tourna et poussa un cri perçant. « Harry ! Ginny ! »

Les amoureux se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle et sourirent à la vue de leur meilleure amie. Harry murmura quelques mots à Marisol en désignant Hermione.

« Ah. No problema. Adelante ! »

Le couple se mit presque à courir et quand ils eurent atteint Hermione, Harry la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit tourner. « 'Mione ! Bordel, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »

« Peu importe Harry. 'Mione ! » Ginny serra son amie et ensuite, elle procéda à un interrogatoire : « Qui m'a remplacé en tant que styliste personnelle ? Parce qu'elle fait plutôt du bon boulot. »

« Personne ne peut te remplacer Ginny. Et c'est mon amie Meghana qui s'est occupé de moi »

« C'est pas une Serpentard ? Elle est une cousine éloignée des Patil. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas ça. Viens, assieds-toi d'abord. »

Pendant que Ginny et Hermione échangèrent des histoires et des ragots sur la vie d'un tel, Harry et Drago avait une conversation complètement différente.

« Alors, tu sors déjà avec elle ? » demanda sans ménagement Harry à Drago.

« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » bredouilla Malefoy. « Je l'apprécie même pas. »

« Oh, ne me mens pas Malefoy ! 'Tu ne l'apprécies même pas'... Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur ton visage quand Ginny l'a prise dans ses bras. Tu la fixais, comme fasciné ! » se moqua Harry.

« Non, c'est pas vrai » s'indigna Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? » demanda Ginny qui s'était soudain immiscer dans leur conversation.

« Rien » répondirent précipitamment les deux hommes.

« Vous venez juste me prouver que c'était quelque chose d'important » déclara Ginny triomphante. « Ah, les hommes... » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. « Il faut les connaître pour en tirer quelque chose. »

« Maintenant » dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, prenant une voix rauque et battant des cils : « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Heu... Tu étais en train de dire... » Harry s'emmêlait avec ses mots, conscient de la soudaine étroitesse de son jean. « Tu étais en train de demander de quoi... de quoi nous parlions... »

« Ah oui... Tu vas me le dire maintenant, Harry ? Tu vas me dire de quoi vous parliez ? »

« Heu... Non... »

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui de manière à ce qu'Harry et elle ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Et maintenant ? »

« On parlait de si Drago... Si Drago était ou pas en rendez-vous avec Pansy hier, au Chaudron Baveur... »

Drago lâcha intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Si Weaslette avait appris la vérité, elle ne l'aurait pas lâché.

« Oh c'est tout. » La voix de Ginny reprit soudain son ton habituel et elle regarda Hermione qui gloussait. Ginny sourit malgré elle.

« Beau boulot, Potter » dit Drago à voix basse.

« Les femmes... Quand tu as été avec Ginny aussi longtemps que moi, tu sais comment les manier » dit Harry en baissant prudemment le ton, comme pour éviter que Ginny entende de nouveau leur conversation.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu prévoies de lâcher la question ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu es avec elle maintenant, il est temps. »

« Je sais pas... Je... Je prévois de le faire pour son anniversaire. Ça battra le record de ses meilleurs cadeaux, je pense. »

« Vous avez déjà testé quelques joies du mariage ? » demanda franchement Drago.

Harry sursauta en riant : « Non, c'est pourquoi on appelle ça 'joies du _mariage_' ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Granger a rendez-vous avec Nikolas, nouveau serveur du Chaudron Baveur. »

« Oui, j'aime bien ce mec. Il ne ressemble en rien à Tom et il ne le remplacera jamais mais il est le second meilleur barman. Enfin, il faudra que j'ai la 'conversation du grand frère' avec lui avant qu'il ne sorte avec Hermione. »

Drago eut un petit rire. « Parce qu'elle est fille unique ? »

« Non, parce que la dernière fois que je ne l'ai pas fait, elle a déménagé jusqu'à cette foutue Inde ! » répondit Harry avec amertume, le visage dur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, tout a commencé quand Ron a invité Hermione à sortir... »

* * *

* :_ 'Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?' / 'Une table pour quatre s'il vous plaît' / 'Pas de problème, veuillez suivre ce chemin' / 'Merci mademoiselle' / 'De rien, je m'appelle Marisol et c'est moi qui vous servirai aujourd'hui' / 'Bienvenus' / 'Où sont Potter et Weasley ?'_

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu... La suite au prochain chapitre. Surtout si vous avez envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et Hermione !


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la fabuleuse histoire de ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et Hermione... Tadadaaaam ! Oui, je m'emballe, soyez indulgents, j'ai eu une grosse journée !**

**Merci à Fairy-T, Amand'ArtS'Creations (en entier en plus !), Jenifael09 et 17Harry pour vos commentaires qui, comme toujours, me font très plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé parce que c'était mon meilleur ami. Hermione était notre meilleure amie. On ne donne pas des 'conversations de grand-frère' à notre meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aurais dû. J'aurais au moins dû lui dire de ne pas la blesser. Parce que ce qu'il a fait l'empêchera sûrement à tout jamais de se lancer dans une autre relation amoureuse. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrompit Drago.

« J'y arrive ! » dit Harry, un peu énervé. « Écoute ! Donc le premier mois c'est très bien passé. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. » Le regard du jeune brun s'assombrit. « Lavande Brown. Ron était sortit avec elle pendant quelques... Non, pendant presque la moitié de l'année dans nous étions en sixième année. Donc, naturellement, ils se sont vus, juste pour se dire bonjour.

« Bien sûr, Hermione pensait que c'était la fin de l'histoire. Un bonjour et un au revoir. Lavande et elle ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues donc Ron n'attendait rien de plus que ça. Mais alors, une nuit dans un bar, Ron a vu Lavande là-bas. Hermione ne boit pas trop d'alcool, elle était déjà rentrée. »

« Disculpa » Marisol était revenue après un moment « Puedo tomar su orden ? »

« Si, todos queremos burritos. » Drago lui répondit rapidement.

« Gracias, yo te lo traeré en una minuta. » Marisol repartit vers la cuisine. *

Les filles retournèrent à leur conversation, et Harry retourna à son histoire.

« Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Le bar. Ron et Lavande sont ressortis ensemble ce soir là, ainsi que tous les jours depuis. Ils se sont vus dans le dos d'Hermione. Ron pensait qu'elle était devenue complètement collante, puis qu'elle devait avoir trouvé son propre 'compagnon' depuis leur rupture. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de mon histoire.

« La manière dont Hermione les a découverts était horrible. Elle est passée un jour chez Ron, pour lui apporter son cadeau d'anniversaire. Quand elle a frappé, personne n'a répondu, elle a pensé que quelque chose de tragique était peut-être arrivé et elle a brisé les charmes de protection de la maison pour se précipiter à l'étage. Elle y a trouvé Ron et Lavande, endormis dans le lit, à moitié nus. Elle est venue chez moi après ça. C'était une vraie épave. Des larmes et tout ça. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de la voir comme ça, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle était.

« Je n'ai pas parlé à Ron après ça et il a été renié par sa famille. Un peu comme Percy pendant notre cinquième année. Il l'a accepté et maintenant, il est marié avec Lavande » finit amèrement Harry.

Drago était sans-voix. Il n'avait jamais rien deviné de toute cette histoire que Harry venait de lui raconter.

« Wahou » murmura Drago. « Voilà pourquoi elle est si susceptible quand on parle de Weasley. »

« Hé, pourquoi ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry sur la défensive.

« Et bien, oui. J'ai fait un commentaire sur la petite copine de Weasmoche. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. » Drago semblait timide en avouant cela.

« Et bien c'est une bonne chose que je t'ai raconté l'histoire, ou tu aurais pu faire de sa vie un enfer. »

« Elle cuisine très bien, d'ailleurs. »

« Je peux pas le nier, mec »

« Tu as revu Weasley récemment ? »

« Oui. Il a essayé d'entrer en contact avec Ginny en se faisant passer pour Dracomir Van Schactin. Ginny a toujours été sa sœur préférée, donc bien sûr c'est elle qu'il a contacté. Il ne pensait pas que je viendrais aussi. Je lui ai hurlé dessus pendant cinq minutes, puis je lui ai dit de se casser. Il est partit en une seconde. »

« Salaup. » Drago fronça les sourcils. « Où est Marisol ? Ça fait 15 minutes qu'on a commandé. »

« Le resto sert toujours rapidement... Peut être qu'ils ont quelques problèmes en cuisine » dit Harry sagement.

« Peut-être. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, les quatre commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« Où sont nos plats ? » demanda Ginny, se tordant le coin de la bouche « Je suis affamée ! »

A ce moment-là, toutes les bougies alignées sur le mur s'éteignirent, laissant le quatuor dans l'obscurité totale.

« Harry, j'ai peur » dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

« Calme toi Ginny, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave » répondit nerveusement son petit-ami.

« Lumos » Hermione alluma sa baguette, illuminant leurs visages inquiets. « Attendez une seconde, Malefoy n'est pas là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! » Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. « Malefoy, t'es où ? »

Un cri étouffé retentit dans l'angle du restaurant.

Le trio se leva immédiatement et Harry et Ginny allumèrent leur baguette. Ils commencèrent à marcher doucement jusqu'à coin d'où le cri s'était élevé.

Une lente série d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans le coin opposé. Les trois tournèrent les talons et pointèrent leur baguette vers le l'angle, révélant à la lumière Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown qui souriaient d'un air sardonique.

« Hermione, que c'est sympa de te voir. Et Harry, Ginny, après notre agréable rencontre de la semaine dernière. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça soit un grand plaisir de te voir Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton uni mais qui débordait d'aversion.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'être débarrassé de ce con. Nous ne l'avons jamais beaucoup aimé » dit Ron.

« Il a changé. Maintenant, rends-le nous. » Hermione parla pour la première fois.

« Ah, donc tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit-ami ? Tu m'as déjà remplacé ? Tu aurais dû rester 'Mione, nous aurions pu prendre beaucoup de bon temps ensemble. »

« Mais tu m'as remplacé par cette affreuse Lav-Lav, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione en ignorant Lavande.

« Mais il m'aimait plus que toi, une Née-Moldue. Qui ne m'aurait pas préférée ? Je suis une sorcière de la plus haute classe, quand tu fais partie de la plus basse » fit Lavande avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je refuse de débattre à ce niveau. Je pensais que nous étions au dessus de ses histoires puériles. M. Weasley ici présent ne s'est-il pas battu pendant presque un an aux côtés d'Harry et moi pour le même problème ? »

« J'ai un point-de-vue différent sur le sujet depuis que nous avons rompu. » Ron revint dans la conversation.

« Depuis que nous avons 'rompu' ? Ce qui s'est passé ne mérite pas d'être appelé une 'rupture' ! Je t'aimais ! Tu as décidé de coucher avec Lavande Brown. Tu ne m'aimais pas. Donc ne me parle pas, et sors de ce restaurant ! » La voix d'Hermione se perdit dans l'obscurité, seulement brisée par la raie de lumière qui sortait de sa baguette.

Ron fit un pas en dehors de l'ombre, ses yeux brillant presque d'instinct malicieux. « Mais tu sembles t'en remetttre grâce à Malefoy. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez emménager ensemble, déjà ? »

« Nous... Nous ne sommes pas... Nous n'avons pas... » Hermione bredouilla d'une voix étranglée.

« Ne te justifie pas. Tu es comme le reste de ma famille : des traîtres à leur sang. Il est temps d'adopter ton patrimoine, si jamais tu en as. » Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

Puis, il se tourna vers Ginny : « Allez Ginny, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec ses saletés ? Viens avec nous. Rejoins la nouvelle réalité de la magie. » fit Ron d'un ton enjôleur.

« Je préférerais être mangée par des requins. Tu es une honte. Même Drago Malefoy ne dit pas des choses aussi insensées. Va te jeter d'un pont » répondit durement Ginny. « Et prends ta lamentable petite-amie avec toi. »

« D'accord. On va y aller. J'ai... » Quelque chose semblait littéralement s'écouler de Ron. « Lavande, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te fais dire ce que tu penses réellement. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? »

« N... Oh non. Oh merde. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me faire ça ? »

« Parce que tu es venu ici pour te réconcilier avec tes amis. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire, si ? » répondit Lavande, se faisant séduisante.

« Oh, les gars... J'ai... Attends, comment j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait alors ? »

« J'ai jeté un _finite_ » lança Hermione. « Est-ce que tout ce que tu fais est contrôlé par Lavande depuis que nous avons rompu ? »

« N... Humm... Oui. Oui. Oh mon Dieu. Comment j'ai pu vous dire ça les gars ? Lavande ! » Ron se tourna furieusement et gifla Lavande.

« Je suppose qu'elle t'a fait coucher avec elle aussi ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais de cette salope ? »

« Mon Dieu, Ron. Je n'aurais jamais pensé de voir comme ça un jour. Frappant ta femme, nous mentant délibérément. Je n'ai jamais lancé un _finite_. » Hermione ne tourna vers Lavande. « Et toi, qui joues le jeu, juste pour voir l'ex petite-amie de ton mari souffrir. Vous êtes tous malades. »

« Bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu avoir le sentiment qu'il t'a déjà aimé. Il ne t'a jamais aimé. Nous avons même un bébé en route. » Lavande posa une main sur son ventre légèrement protubérant.

« Je prie Dieu pour que votre enfant devienne meilleur que ses parents. Et bien, bonne vie à vous. Viens Harry, sortons d'ici. » Hermione renifla et s'avança vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta soudain. « Où est Malefoy ? »

« Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron rit durement. « Il est dans le restaurant, trouve-le. »

« Malefoy ? Malefoy ? » Hermione agita impatiemment sa baguette et ralluma les bougies du restaurant. « Oh, tu es là. »

Drago était emprisonné par un maléfice du saucisson. Pour la seconde fois dans la nuit, Hermione murmura « Finite. »

« Merci Granger. » Malefoy se leva en frottant ses poignets. « Allons-y. Au revoir, débile. » Il enfila son manteau et avança vers la porte.

« Venez Ginny, Harry. » Hermione suivit Drago, Ginny aussi.

Harry resta à l'arrière, il voulait dire à Ron ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la blesser comme ça ? Elle était notre meilleure amie. »

« Parce que c'est une salope. Je la déteste. »

Ce commentaire était de trop, Harry fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, lançant un informulé «_ Levicorpus !_ »

Ron fut immédiatement hissé vers le plafond, et sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas le contre-sort, Harry rangea sa baguette et sortit du restaurant mexicain en ignorant les « POTTER » criés derrière lui.

* * *

* Pardonnez-moi / Puis je prendre votre commande ? / Oui, nous prendrons tous les quatre des burritos / Merci, je vous apporte ça dans une minute.

* * *

**Quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, j'étais assez perdue. Genre « T'as rien compris ma vieille, retourne réviser ton anglais » puis j'ai lu les commentaires que les petits rosbifs ont laissé sur la VO et je me suis aperçue – avec un peu de soulagement, je l'avoue – que je n'étais pas la seule à n'avoir pas tout tout compris.**

**J'ai donc envoyé un mail à l'auteur pour éclaircir mon petit cerveau obscur, elle m'a dit que Hermione n'avait jamais lancé le premier 'finite' et donc que Ron pensait réellement toutes ses affrosités sur les Nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Ça reste encore un petit peu flou dans mon esprit donc si vous avez mieux compris que moi ou si vous avez des suggestions de compréhension, n'hésitez pas à m'expliquer tout ça en laissant une petite review, comme vous savez si bien le faire !**

**A force de parler, les commentaires de la traductrices vont bientôt être plus longs que le texte en lui même, alors je me tais !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Merci à Charliee3216, Jenifael09, Rosalieemmamailie, labelge et l'invité pour vos reviews qui, comme chaque fois, me font plaisir ! Certaines d'entre vous ont relevé le caractère exécrable de Ron, j'avoue que j'ai moi-même été choqué mais Ron est souvent un imbécile dans les Dramione, sûrement pour justifier l'amour des deux ennemis.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Après qu'ils avaient transplané au Chaudron Baveur, les deux groupes s'échangèrent des 'au revoir' précipités, encore secoués par les événements de la soirée. Drago était le moins affecté par tout ça, et il avait quand même l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre, il enroulait ses mains en un poing, puis les déroulait de nouveau, préoccupé.

« Après toi » Drago recula pour laisser Hermione passer par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils furent tous les deux revenus dans leur bâtiment, ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence et s'arrêtèrent à leur étage.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se ferma derrière eux, Hermione se mit soudain à courir vers sa chambre et elle claqua la porte. Drago se dirigea doucement vers la chambre. Ses mains flottaient avec hésitation autour de la poignée. Il entendait des sanglots étouffés de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se décida et frappa doucement contre la porte, trois coups. Les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu et la voix d'Hermione, étouffée et obstruée, retentit : « Une minute. Je sors dans une minute. »

Un bruit d'eau éclaboussée se fit entendre pendant qu'Hermione se lavait le visage. Elle sortit, un sourire larmoyant sur son visage.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger » dit Drago, de sa voix de thérapeute. « Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui t'a tant bouleversée ce soir ? »

« Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu l'histoire grâce à Harry. » Elle renifla, puis dit : « Donc je ne vais pas te re-conter le conte. »

« D'accord. Comme tu veux. Tu voudrais un peu de crème glacée ? »

« Oui, Señor, je voudrais de la glace » répondit Hermione, se moquant de l'espagnol du jeune homme.

« Quel parfum, señorita ? » dit Drago sur le même ton.

« Vanille. Alors tu te moques de moi me moquant de moi ? C'est comme dans _Mockception_* ? » ricana Hermione.

Drago agita sa baguette pour faire venir la glace et demanda d'un air confus : « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il faudra que je te montre ce film un jour. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pot de crème glacée posé sur ses genoux. "Tu as oublié les petites-cuillères. » Elle prit sa baguette et fit venir deux cuillères à café qui volèrent depuis la cuisine.

« Et bien, je ne peux pas être un thérapeute ET une personne qui n'oublie jamais rien. Santé ! » Drago leva sa cuillère.

« Santé. » Hermione fit tinter les deux cuillères entre elles, et pour rattraper son retard elle la plongea dans la douce friandise glacée.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione se leva soudainement. « Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

« Ok. » Drago regarda son dos s'éloigner avec un air déconcerté et pensa : _Wahou. Elle est vraiment jolie. Je devrais... Attends. C'est de Granger qu'on parle. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Granger de cette façon ? Peut-être que Potter a... Non. Non, il ne peut pas avoir raison. Je refuse. On est juste colocataires, nous vivons une amitié forcée._

Puis, Hermione revint avec empressement, légèrement essoufflée, portant un objet plutôt large, un peu comme un livre.

« C'est mon Ipad. C'est un truc de Moldu, mais je veux te montrer une vidéo qui est carrément hilarante. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » En effet, Drago était en train de la fixer avec un air étrange sur le visage.

« Peu importe. C'est quoi une vidéo ? » répondit-il en changeant hâtivement de sujet.

Hermione rit un peu puis elle lui expliqua : « C'est quand les Moldus s'enregistrent en train de faire quelque chose. Tu peux voir ce qu'il ou elle était en train de faire à ce moment-là. Certains Moldus postent ces vidéos sur un site web – c'est un endroit sur internet – pour que les autres puissent les voir. Elles sont souvent drôles. »

« C'est quoi internet ? »

« Oh... Laisse moi simplement te montrer » Hermione pressa un bouton et l'écran s'alluma, ce qui eut pour effet de stupéfier Drago.

« Wahou. Ces Moldus... »

« Oui, je sais, c'est dingue hein ? » Elle alla sur Youtube et tapa « Smosh Found Dead » dans la barre de recherche.**

Elle cliqua sur le premier lien et inclina l'écran afin que Drago puisse voir lui aussi.

A la fin de la vidéo, Drago paraissait totalement paranoïaque. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est la réalité ? »

Tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas des faits réels, Hermione répondit : « Ouais. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Je pense que je ne retournerai plus jamais à Pequeñas Cosas. »

« Oh, c'est le nom du restaurant ? »

« Oui, 'Petites Choses' »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça se traduit par 'Petites Choses' »

« Oh. Tu devrais m'apprendre l'espagnol un jour. »

« Et tu devrais m'apprendre le langage qu'ils parlent ici. Je ne pense pas que ça soit l'espagnol ! »

« D'accord, je ferai ça. » Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, en mangeant leurs crèmes glacées. Quand Hermione eut fini la sienne, elle nettoya la coupelle, chassa la petite-cuillère et elle s'allongea sur le canapé en fermant les yeux et en respirant paisiblement.

Drago l'imita et pendant qu'Hermione avait les yeux fermés, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et plaça son visage juste à côté du sien de manière à ce qu'elle plonge droit dans ses yeux si jamais elle se retournait.

« Hé, Drago ? » Comme il ne répondit pas, elle se tourna et poussa un cri quand elle vit à quelle proximité elle se trouvait de son ancien ennemi.

« Merlin Drago, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Et bien, c'était le but » répondit-il fièrement.

« Eurk, tu es incorrigible. » En dépit de ses mots, Hermione sourit doucement.

« Je sais que je le suis. » Il se rapprocha, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère changea et Hermione pouvait sentir des étincelles voler entre eux, comme si elles la pressaient d'embrasser l'homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds. Au même moment, Drago luttait contre une passion similaire, regardant les yeux chocolat qu'il avait détestés pendant presque 6 ans.

Mais alors, Hermione brisa l'instant en reculant un peu son visage. Elle souffla : « Il est tard... »

« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Drago se recula lui aussi un peu sur le cuir marron du canapé. Il remarqua qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom et il remarqua aussi qu'il avait aimé ça. Hermione. Il avait aimé que ces trois syllabes glissent sur sa langue.

« Bonne nuit... » La jeune femme hésita, elle aussi avait remarqué l'utilisation de son prénom. « Drago. »

Le blond sourit gentiment et partit vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya. Il soupira. Les relations pouvaient parfois être vraiment confuses.

* * *

* Je n'ai trouvé rien trouvé sur un film qui aurait ce titre sur Google, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, merci de m'éclairer !

** Vidéo qui existe vraiment, et même en VOSTFR.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai pris un peu d'avance dans mes traductions et il me tarde de vous faire découvrir la suite (même si certaines l'ont déjà lue en anglais).**

**Le chapitre 10 sera posté dimanche. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du petit rapprochement entre nos deux personnages !**


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à labelge, Charliee3216 et Jenifael09 pour vos reviews et merci de continuer à lire cette fanfiction ! Merci aussi aux 18 'followers', même si vous ne laissez pas tous des commentaires, j'espère que vous appréciez cette traduction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le matin suivant commença avec un long bruit de sonnette. Hermione alla ouvrit encore ensommeillée.

« Meghana ? Pourquoi tu es ici si tôt ? » marmonna-t-elle, groggy.

« Tôt ? C'est 11 heures du matin ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre journée, tu te souviens ? » dit Meghana, sans se laisser démotiver par l'attitude d'Hermione.

« Oh merde. Mon réveil ! Pourquoi il n'a pas sonné ? »

« Il a probablement sonné mais tu ne l'as pas entendu. Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Percevant le soudain changement de ton de son amie, Meghana décida de garder ce sujet pour plus tard.

« D'accord, mais en tout cas, il faut que tu ailles te préparer ! Tu es toujours en pyjama ! »

« C'est vrai... Une douche pour commencer ? »

« Une douche » confirma la jeune indienne en acquiesçant.

Une douche chaude plus tard, Hermione était en chemin vers la cuisine.

« Alors Meg', quel est le menu du jour ? »

« Et bien, je pensais à quelque chose du Nord de l'Inde pour aujourd'hui, peut-être du _naan_ et du _palak paneer_ ? » *

« Est-ce qu'on peut trouver du_ paneer_ en magasin ? »

« Bien sûr, comme toujours. » Meghana sourit devant l'ignorance de son amie.

« Hé, je suis là que depuis un an ! » dit Hermione sur la défensive.

« Cette excuse n'est plus valable 'Mione, tu ne peux même plus te faire croire ça à toi même. »

« C'est vrai. Peu importe, laisse moi prendre mon porte-feuille et on pourra aller acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« On déjeune dehors ? »

« Ouais. On devrait peut être laisser quelque chose pour Ma... Drago, alors. »

« Oooh, usage du prénom, hmm ? Je pense qu'un petit mot suffit, les Serpentards savent se débrouiller. » Meghana lança un clin d'œil après avoir terminé sa phrase.

« Ok, je laisse un mot alors. » Elle attrapa un stylo et un bout de papier sur lequel elle griffonna sa note.

_Drago, _

_Meghana et moi sommes sorties. Nous ne reviendrons pas pour déjeuner donc ne nous attends pas. On sera de retour vers 15 heures. C'est à toi de t'occuper du déjeuner pour aujourd'hui, essaie de ne pas brûler l'appartement. Je le paie plutôt cher chaque mois. Si tu ne peux pas supporter ça, il y a un restaurant à _rottis*_ en bas de l'immeuble._

_Sincèrement, _

_Hermione._

« Tu y jettes un oeil ? » demanda-t-elle, en tendant la note à son amie pour son approbation.

« C'est un mot. Pas le prochain devoir pour Rogue. Allez on y va, sinon on trouvera jamais rien. » fit Meghana exaspérée.

« Ok, ok. Faut que je prenne mon porte-feuille et mon _chunii_ ! » *

« Et bien, au moins tu portes cette robe assez souvent. Il faut que je t'en trouve une jolie, même si tu déchires en femme au foyer. »

« C'est une robe de travail ? »

« Ouais, crois le ou non. Ça coûte 50 roupies. Et le vendeur nous les laisse pour 40. »

« Mon Dieu, en Angleterre nous avons jamais des tenues de travail aussi jolies. »

« Parce qu'en Angleterre vous avez un vrai travail et tout ça. La plupart des femmes ici sont des mères qui restent à la maison. Même si les choses changent ces derniers temps. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« Et bien, nous pourrons parler du féminisme indien plus tard, c'est midi ! » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire pendant toute l'heure ! » Meghana courut vers la porte, et s'arrêta pour attendre Hermione. « Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy ne s'est toujours pas levé, d'ailleurs. »

« Une autre chose à demander au dîner, qui n'aura jamais lieu si on ne part pas maintenant ! »

« Qui est celle qui nous retarde ? Allons-y ! »

« J'arrive. »

Les deux amies passèrent la porte, sans prendre conscience de la silhouette blonde dans l'angle de la pièce, qui essayait de ne pas rire pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence.

_Ces deux sont drôles à observer. Je suis surpris que Gran- qu'Hermione m'ait appelé par mon prénom,_ pensa-t-il.

Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la note qu'elle avait laissée sur le bureau pour lui. Il la lut et gloussa. Elles ne pensaient pas que lui, Drago Malefoy, était capable de se trouver quoi que ce soit à manger dans la ville ? La ville dans laquelle il était allé une douzaine de fois pour le travail ?

_Oh très bien,_ pensa-t-il, _Au moins je sais que je ne vais pas manger de la merde... Comme cette tarte au champignons._ Il frissonna intérieurement à la pensée de la vidéo.

Il prit une douche et explora l'appartement pendant qu'il attendait un moment approprié pour aller manger. Il trouva une boîte à chaussures dans le coin d'un placard que personne n'utilisait jamais et il décida de regarder à l'intérieur.

Sur la boîte était inscrit « Souvenirs ». Se disant que ça paraissait prometteur, il souleva le couvercle de la boîte. C'était un journal. Mieux que ça, le journal intime d'Hermione Granger.

Drago hésita, puis il réfléchit : _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ? Il ne me semble pas qu'elle va rentrer tout de suite de toute façon. Et peut-être que je pourrais me faire une idée de ce que Weasley lui a fait subir._

Il ouvrit la première page du cahier et un objet tomba. C'était une rose rouge, séchée et préservée en tant que marque-page. Les roses rouges sont le signe de l'amour. De l'amour vrai.

Drago feuilleta le reste des pages, il trouva une autre fleur en guise de marque-page. Cette fois pourtant, elle était jaune. Il trouva son livre qui traitait des symboles des différentes fleurs et regarda à la page de la signification de la couleur jaune.

_La couleur jaune : signifie la déception d'une personne ou le rejet._

_C'était probablement la période où cet abruti l'a quitté, _raisonna-t-il._ Puisque je l'ai trouvé vers la fin du livre._

Maintenant, il était curieux. Mais avant le lire le journal, il jeta un œil au reste de la boîte. Des photos, encore des fleurs séchées, et même quelques bijoux et bonbons s'y trouvaient.

Les photos représentaient à l'origine Weasley et Hermione, mais le roux avait été découpé des photos, laissant Hermione seule sous l'objectif. Elle marchait parfois en dehors du champ de vision, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil du côté de la déchirure. Parfois, la Hermione de la photo adressait un signe de la main à Drago, et lui faisait un grand sourire.

Une petite boîte à collier contenait une note. Il lut :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Joyeux Saint-Valentin ! J'ai acheté ceci pour toi, parce que je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise période en ce moment. J'espère que Ginny ne s'en formalisera pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse de toute façon._ Drago s'arrêta. Ça semblait un peu étrange que Weasley lui écrive ce genre de chose sur sa sœur. Il sauta directement à la fin, la missive était signée Harry. Cela prenait tout son sens. Il continua sa lecture : _Je ne considère plus Ron comme mon ami, et je ne pense pas que les Weasley le considère comme une partie de la famille non plus. Malgré tout, Charlie lui a proposé de partir avec lui en Roumanie, mais il a refusé. Essaie de rester loin de lui s'il te plaît. Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de te récupérer. Désolée pour ces horribles nouvelles. Mais Ginny emménage avec moi, donc passe au Square Grimmauld quand tu veux._

_Ton meilleur ami, _

_Harry._

Et bien, voilà qui clarifiait quelques détails. Weasley l'avait quitté peu de temps avant la St-Valentin, alors qu'elle était encore en Angleterre. Et Harry lui avait visiblement écrit ceci alors qu'elle était encore en Angleterre aussi.

Il était temps de lire le journal. Drago ouvrit la couverture et tourna la première page.

_Le 19 septembre 1998_

_Cher journal..._

* * *

* naan : pain indien au fromage / palak paneer : plat à base d'épinards et de fromage indien. / rottis ou rôti : pain indien. / chunii : écharpe qui orne les tenues traditionnelles indiennes.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis couchée il y a deux heures, et pendant ces deux heures-là je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose : on était mercredi et j'avais oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre de ND. Alors je me suis relevée, j'ai rallumé mon ordi et je suis venue poster ce chapitre. Oui, je pense que j'ai des problèmes dans ma tête.

Merci à Charliee3216, tu es la seule à avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre et donc je l'apprécie encore plus que d'habitude ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction.

* * *

_Le 19 septembre 1998_

_Cher journal _

_Mon nom est Hermione Jean Granger et je suis une sorcière. Mon ami Harry Potter (oui, LE Harry Potter) m'a donné ce journal comme cadeau, et j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser le plus possible. Aujourd'hui c'est aussi mon anniversaire. En ce moment, je sors avec mon ami Ron Weasley et je l'aime énormément ! Mais avant tout, je dois te parler de mes années à Poudlard._

Le journal continuait pendant quelques pages sur les jours à l'école et sur les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry. Drago était déjà au courant de la plupart d'entre elles. Il tourna les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre date accroche son regard.

_Le 16 novembre 1998_

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui Ron et moi sommes sortis en boîte de nuit pour passer une bonne soirée. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble alors nous avons décidé de sortir tous les deux. Mais bien sûr, l'ancienne petite-amie de Ron, Lavande, était là. Je t'ai parlé de Lavande n'est-ce pas ? Elle est tellement collante. Je ne sais pas comment Ron a pu l'apprécier un jour. Mais hier, elle a flirté avec mon copain._

_Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a mise hors de moi, c'est plutôt le fait que Ron flirtait lui aussi ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Il pouvait pas juste dire à cette... cette salope de se casser ? Non non, ils ont même prévus d'aller quelque part ensemble. Juste devant moi ! _

_Puis, quand j'ai dit quelque chose à ce sujet, Ron __a juste froncé les sourcils et il a dit que je devenais collante, moi aussi. Si collante veut dire que je veux une relation basée sur la fidélité alors je suppose que oui, je suis collante. C'est tout ce que j'ai à écrire pour aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment besoin de laisser ça sortir._

_Sincèrement, _

_Hermione._

Drago se souvint de l'histoire, c'était ce que Harry lui avait raconté. Il devait se rapprocher de leur rupture. Il sauta quelques pages, sur lesquelles il y avait des poèmes et il trouva finalement la date qu'il cherchait.

_Le 27 janvier 1999_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, Ron et moi avons rompu. Je suis encore secouée, mais il faut que j'écrive ça ici, pour que tu saches ce qui s'est passé._

_Je suis passée chez Ron pour lui rendre sa chemise et lui donner quelques brownies que j'ai cuisiné hier. Il n'a pas ouvert la porte donc je suis passée par la porte de derrière, qu'il m'avait montré au cas où un jour il ne répondrait pas. Paranoïa du temps de la guerre, tu vois. On n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Peu importe, je suis montée dans sa chambre, pressentant le pire, et j'ai vu Lavande. Avec Ron. Dans son lit. Tout juste endormie. A moitié nue. Je voulais pas y croire, alors j'ai laissé la chemise, les gâteaux et un mot qui lui disait de ne plus jamais revenir vers moi, de ne plus me parler. Et je suis partie._

_J'espère vraiment qu'il a compris le message. Je vais chez Harry maintenant. J'ai besoin de réconfort._

_Sincèrement,_

_Hermione._

Drago pouvait voir que l'écriture tremblait et des larmes estompées sur le papier était toujours visibles. Il parcourut le livre jusqu'à trouver la dernière date.

_Le 12 avril 2001_

_Cher journal,_

_Je pars. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Ron essaie de m'approcher où que je sois, avec cette stupide brune pendue à son bras. Je vais partir quelque part, loin. Pas en Grande-Bretagne, quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais me trouver. Mon ami Pradeep habite en Inde. Peut être que j'irai là-bas. Ça me brise le cœur de quitter Harry et Ginny mais il ne reste plus rien pour moi ici. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ._

_Adieu journal, __tu peux me retrouver en Inde._

_Sincèrement,_

_Hermione._

Drago ferma le livre, fixant le vide devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Weasley avait prit leur relation autant à la légère, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé Hermione ou il ne considérait pas qu'elle était digne de ses attentions.

Il remit le livre en place dans la boîte à souvenirs et rangea la boîte, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvée. L'horloge indiquait 13 heures et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de manger. Il sortit dans la rue, et héla une auto.

Une auto était comme un taxi ouvert, avec une barre sur un côté pour empêcher les passagers de tomber. Il n'y avait pas de sièges, et l'endroit par où il était entré n'était protégé par rien du tout.

Il dit au conducteur de l'amener à Abids parce qu'il se souvenait d'un très bon restaurant là-bas. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était à quel point la ville était grande et à quel point cela prenait du temps de se rendre d'un point à l'autre. Sans parler du temps perdu dans les embouteillages.

Il soupira, s'appuya contre le dossier du siège conducteur. Ça allait être un long trajet.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Meghana avait déjà trouvé l'endroit où _elles_ allaient manger. Donc, elles étaient assises à une table, attendant de passer leur commande.

A serveur s'avança jusqu'à elles. « _Meeku emi cavali, ivala_ ? » [Qu'est-ce que vous désirez aujourd'hui ?]

« _Eemah ki yemo wokah dosa, inka naku wokah naanu_ » répondit Meghana. Elle commandait un _dosa_* et un _naan*_.

« _Naanu tho edhena caavala_ ? » [Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose pour accompagner le naan ?]

« _Avunu, wokah palak paneer koda theescra_. » [Oui, amenez aussi du _palak paneer_*]

« _Alagay, Madam_ » [D'accord, Madame] Le serveur repartit en cuisine.

« Quel langage est-ce que c'était ? » demanda curieusement Hermione ?

« C'était du Télougou. Dans cette partie de Hyderâbâd – dans quasiment toute les parties en fait – c'est ce que la plupart des gens parlent. »

« Ça paraît horriblement compliqué. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que l'Hindi, mais j'ai grandi avec ce langage et ce n'est pas trop compliqué. La grammaire pour ceux qui l'étudient en deuxième ou troisième langue est très, très compliquée. »

« A part ça, pourquoi est-ce que nous déjeunons ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que... Oh attends, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui oui » Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Peu importe, ils servent ma nourriture préférée et je pense que je pourrais carrément vivre en mangeant ici deux fois par jour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris au petit-déjeuner ? »

« Juste un peu de pain et de la confiture. »

« Je ne comprends pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de confiture. Le pain ici est si délicieux. On peut même en trouver avec du raisin et d'autres trucs du genre à l'intérieur ! »

« Vrai. Mais les gens qui ont grandit avec ça ne peuvent pas voir les choses de la même façon que toi, si ? » lui rappela Meghana.

« C'est vrai aussi... Où est-ce qu'on se rend après le déjeuner ? »

Les deux amies continuèrent à discuter sans but précis jusqu'à ce que leurs plats arrivent. Une soudaine brise souleva la nappe de leur table. Hermione leva les yeux.

Elle suffoqua. Parce que Ron Weasley venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

* * *

* dosa : galette / naan : pain indien au fromage. / palak paneer : plat à base d'épinards et de fromage indien.

* * *

A dimanche :)


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Jenifael09, Fifi72, chapou69, Charliee3216 (j'adore ta rubrique dans les Potins de Parvati ! C'est à mourir de rire), et Amand'ArtS'Creations pour vos reviews. Cinq pour le dernier chapitre, j'étais aux anges !

Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu sur Ron... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Flashback..._

Ron dit au revoir à sa femme alors qu'il passait la porte de leur maison à deux étages. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry ne l'ait pas suivi et qu'il soit resté ami avec cette... _chose_ née-Moldue. Vous devez-vous demander, comment est-ce que lui même a changé d'avis ? Et bien, voici toute l'histoire.

_Flashback à l'intérieur du Flashback..._

Ça avait été une bonne journée pour Ron Weasley. Il avait vu son ex petite-amie en boîte de nuit et ils avaient prévu de se revoir. Peut-être même faire plus que se revoir ?

Il se sentait un peu mal de tromper Hermione, mais elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum et Cormac McLaggen. Donc pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'amuser lui aussi ?

Tout à coup, il fut entouré par des hommes masqués. Son instinct de guerre resurgit, il sortit sa baguette et cria : « Montrez vos visages ! »

Le premier homme retira son masque, révélant un jeune homme d'à peine 30 ans, brun aux yeux bleus.

« Je suis Steven Shultz et je dois vous parler M. Weasley. »

« Dis à tes amis de retirer leurs masques stupides eux aussi, alors. »

« Les gars, les gars, c'est quoi ces manières ? Laissez-moi vous présenter Derek Heservja, Greg Thomas, Aiden Fisher, et Ethan Williams » annonça Steven au fur et à mesure que les hommes dévoilaient leur visage.

« Venez avec moi dans mon humble demeure et on pourra continuer notre discussion. L'endroit n'est pas idéal ici, dans la rue. » dit-il doucement.

« D'accord mais je garde un œil sur vous. » Ron marcha derrière eux, leur lançant un à un des regards suspicieux.

Ils transplanèrent dans une jolie et grande maison qui rappelait à Ron un cupcake de velours rouge. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais après tout, il était un Weasley et les Weasley aimaient la nourriture.

Quand Steven le fit entrer, il put sentir une odeur de cannelle dans toute la maison. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil bleu et leur conversation commença.

« Donc, j'ai entendu dire que vous sortiez avec Hermione Granger ? »

« Vous avez vu juste » dit Ron, apparemment résigné.

« J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de cette relation ? »

« Oui... Il y a cet autre femme... Elle est plus attirante qu'Hermione, et elle ne me dirige pas toute la journée comme elle."

« Est-ce que c'est une Sang Pur ? »

« Oui... » répondit Ron, surpris par la question. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, pour une personne de votre renommée, les sorcières nées-Moldues ne sont simplement pas assez bien pour vous. Vous devriez leur faire du mal, le plus possible, sans les toucher physiquement. »

« Heu, non. Je me suis battu pendant toute une guerre pour stopper ses préjugés, et je ne vais pas balancer une année de dur labeur juste pour vous faire plaisir » répondit durement Ron.

« Et si je vous dit qu'elle voit d'autres hommes ? »

« Pouvez-le. »

Steven sortit une photo d'Hermione Granger et Dean Thomas dans un couloir vide, Hermione serrait Dean dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une preuve que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux nés-Moldus. Rejoignez-nous. Ou adoptez nos principes. »

« Oui, c'est d'accord ! Je vais montrer à cette garce qui est le boss ! »

« Non non, pas de violence physique. Tout dans la tête. Uniquement dans la tête. »

« Comme vous voulez, patron. Contactez-moi dans un mois, ça sera fait d'ici là. » Ron partit, sa robe volant derrière lui. Il était fou de rage. Et chez Ron, la rage ne se calmait pas facilement.

La suite, vous la connaissez déjà.

_Retour au premier flashback... _

Ron sortit de ses pensées. Il avait entendu Hermione parler de son ami Pradeep qui habitait en Inde. Ça n'avait pas été très difficile de trouver son nom dans l'annuaire des contacts étrangers du Ministère.

Ron décida d'appeler l'homme par le réseau des cheminées et ils prirent rendez-vous le jeudi. Il était prêt à blesser cette Moldue un peu plus.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Pradeep..._

Pradeep soupira et regarda l'horloge. Ça avait été une longue matinée au bureau et il lui tardait de sortir prendre son déjeuner.

« Rohan, est-ce que j'ai d'autres rendez-vous avant le déjeuner ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Un avec M. Ron Weasley à 11 heures 30. »

« Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé ? »

« Non... Oh pardon, oui. Il vient d'arriver par la cheminée. Dois-je le faire entrer ? »

« S'il vous plaît, oui. »

Pradeep attendit avec un air professionnel, pour que cette homme sache exactement avec qui il faisait affaire.

Ron entra dans le bureau et vit un homme avec des lunettes rondes et les cheveux noirs.

« Bonjour M. Weasley » dit Pradeep dans son anglais légèrement teinté d'accent indien. « Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

« Bonjour. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire des affaires avec vous aujourd'hui M. Simhasan, mais plutôt pour avoir des nouvelles d'une amie à moi. Hermione Granger ? »

« Ah oui, Hermione ! » répondit Pradeep, avec un sourire qui illumina son visage d'ordinaire sérieux. « Elle habite elle aussi à Hyderâbâd. »

« Oui, il me semblait bien. Si vous pouviez me donner son adresse, ce serait merveilleux, monsieur »

« Désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et puis, il faudrait que je demande à Hermione si elle veut bien que cette information soit fournie. Elle avait apparemment un ami horrible en Angleterre, et elle ne veut pas rencontrer cet homme de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir son nom... »

« Ah. Peut-être que je vais m'adresser directement à elle alors. »

« Vous voulez que je lui transmette votre nom ? »

« Non non » fit Ron précipitamment, « Non, j'aimerais que ma visite soit une surprise. »

« Ah. D'accord, merci d'être passé alors M. Weasley. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Ron se leva et sortit. Il avait du mal à cacher son immense déception. Il décida de prendre une petite pause déjeuner avant de continuer ses efforts pour trouver la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il marchait le long de la route, il vit un agréable petit café d'où s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes. En bon Weasley qu'il était, il décida de s'arrêter là.

DM/HG

Hermione sursauta. Ron ne pouvait pas être là ! Il n'était même pas censé savoir qu'elle était en Inde, encore moins à Hyderâbâd !

Meghana leva les yeux vers son amie et vit son expression stupéfaite.

« Kya hua 'Mione ? »

« Hum... Ce n'est rien. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard dans la direction de Ron.

Meghana suivit son regard et vit elle aussi le jeune homme roux. « C'est Weasley ! Je vais tuer ce pauvre garçon ! »

Elle commença à se lever mais fut arrêtée par la main d'Hermione.

« Il ne peut pas me voir d'ici ! Je... »

« Et il ne va pas te voir. » Meghana regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne les observait, puis elle lança un sortilège de désillusion sur Hermione.

Hermione ressentit l'étrange sortilège et leva ses bras pour vérifier que le charme fonctionnait.

Alors, Meghana se leva et interpella Ron.

« Salut Weasley. »

« C'est moi. Mais puis-je demander qui tu es_ toi_ ? » répondit le roux, regardant Meghana de haut en bas.

« Je suis Meghana Shivshankar. Viens t'asseoir à ma table. »

« Avec plaisir. Alors dis-moi, tu es une sorcière ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu connais une autre sorcière dans le coin ? Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger ? »

« En fait, non » dit-elle en lançant un regard significatif du côté d'Hermione.

Ron laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. « J'essaie de la trouver. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ta petite-amie ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est une sale miss-je-sais-tout, autoritaire et qui plus est _Moldue_ »

Incapable de supporter ce commentaire, Meghana perdit son sang-froid et gifla Ron en plein visage.

Puis, elle dit à voix basse : « Hermione Granger est l'une des plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps et l'une de mes meilleures amies. N'essaie jamais, jamais, de la trouver ou de la blesser de nouveau ou alors, tu récolteras de ma part plus qu'une simple gifle. »

« Elle se leva, balaya ses longs cheveux noirs de son épaule et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Meghana ! Meghana ! Attends, j'ai besoin que tu me dises... » Ron courut après elle mais elle était déjà partie.

Hermione prit ça comme un signe qu'elle devait elle aussi quitter le restaurant, elle se leva silencieusement et une fois dans la rue, elle dissipa le sortilège.

Pas du tout d'humeur à finir leur repas, les deux amis achetèrent simplement un café et finirent leurs courses.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui... Fifi72, ce n'est pas une confrontation avec Malefoy finalement mais une avec Meghana... qui se conclut par une gifle bien méritée !

Personnellement, je le trouve un peu impulsif notre cher Ron !

La suite, mercredi :)


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Charliee3216, Amand'ArtS'Creations, l'invité, Jenifael09 et une nouvelle recrue : Oceane Everli pour vos adorables reviews... Je dis 'adorables' mais ce n'est peut être pas le mot adéquat puisque vous étiez toutes heureuses de la bonne gifle qu'a reçu Ron ! Sadiques !

* * *

L'épisode du restaurant fut oublié pendant la bonne soirée qui suivit. Après avoir acheté leurs ingrédients, les filles rentrèrent à l'appartement en riant, portant leur cinq sacs de nourriture.

Drago se montra pendant qu'elle déballait les affaires, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione qui venait de s'approcher de lui. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Hermione fit un bond en l'air, surprise, et elle fit tomber le bocal de poudre de piment sur le sol, avec un bruit de verre brisé pour accompagner la symphonie.

Elle se retourna doucement, la rage emplissait tous ses traits. Puis, cette rage s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Drago ? » fit-elle doucement.

« Oui ? » répondit Drago, inquiet, ne pressentant rien de bon.

« Il semblerait que j'ai fait tomber cette poudre de piment. Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur et la nettoyer s'il te plaît ? Avec les mains ? »

« Comment ? »

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen. Et pas de sort protecteur pour les yeux non plus »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de me protéger les yeux ? » bouffa-t-il. « Regarde, ça ne peut en aucun cas m'affecter ! » Il plongea ses doigts dans la poudre et frotta ses yeux avec la même main.

« Tu vois ? Rien du … AAAHHH ! MES YEUX ! ILS BRULENT ! » hurla Drago en courant aveuglément vers l'évier.

« Drago ! Regarde ce que ton ego te pousse à faire... Mets de l'eau dessus puis utilise un sortilège de récurvite. »

Le silence se fit pendant que Drago se dépêchait de suivre les instructions d'Hermione.

« Maintenant, il faut que j'aille acheter un autre pot de poudre de piment... Meghana, est-ce que tu peux commencer à faire la pâte pour les _naans*_ ? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y. » Meghana essayait de contenir son rire et elle attendait qu'Hermione ou Drago sortent de la pièce pour pouvoir le laisser s'échapper.

« Merci. » Hermione sortit et Meghana attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée se refermer pour exploser d'un rire hystérique.

« Tu... aurais... dû... voir... ta tête ! » Ses mots étaient ponctués par des soubresauts de rire.

Draco se tenait devant elle, pas du tout amusé. Il leva un sourcil d'un air impérieux.

En voyant ça, Meghana se mit à rire encore plus fort.

« Je suis le Serpentard ici ! Tu devrais être de mon côté et pleurer devant mon déshonneur, non pas rire comme une idiote. » s'exclama Drago.

« Ouais, mais je suis celle qui va vous pousser à sortir ensemble pour que vous soyez enfin heureux tous les deux ! »

« Heu... Pardon ? »

« Oups. J'ai pas dit ça, tu as mal entendu » dit Meghana, soudain mal-à-l'aise.

« Non. Je suis peut être à moitié aveugle mais mes oreilles entendent parfaitement. Et j'ai entendu le terme 'sortir ensemble' » dit Drago d'un air suffisant.

« Ok, alors j'ai peut être dit ça mais j'étais en plein fou-rire, qu'est-ce que tu fais dire que je le pensais ? »

« On ne dit rien d'autre que la vérité quand on a une crise de rire. La dernière fois que tu en as eu une, tu as dit que Théo et Daphnée finiraient ensemble. Ils sont mariés maintenant ! »

« Peut être que je suis une voyante ! Ne m'en veux pas de posséder le 'Troisième Œil' » Meghana changea sa voix à la fin de la phrase pour imiter le professeur de Divination, Sybille Trelawney.

« Enfin, peu importe, c'est quoi cette histoire de nous mettre ensemble Hermione et moi ? »

Sachant que le mal était déjà fait, elle abandonna et se confessa.

« Ouai, peut-être que j'essaie de vous mettre ensemble tous les deux. C'est carrément évidement que - au moins - tu l'apprécies. Ton visage lorsque tu étais appuyé à l'embrasure de cette stupide porte... Tu avais l'air tellement protecteur. »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas ! Elle est... C'est GRANGER pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je ne peux pas l'apprécier ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Oh mais c'est le cas pourtant. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de débattre sur le fait que j'essaie de vous mettre ensemble mais que tu te contentes de nier le fait que tu l'apprécies ! »

Drago se repassa la conversation dans sa tête, essayant de trouver une preuve. Évidemment, il ne trouva rien.

« Donc peut être que je l'apprécie... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Weasley me tuerait et elle a un rencart vendredi. »

« Oh, avec qui ? » couina Meghana, reprenant ses manières de petite fille.

« Le barman du Chaudron Baveur. »

« Oh mon Dieu il est trop mignon ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne me l'ait pas encore dit ! »

« Et moi alors ? » dit Drago, incrédule.

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu te trouveras toi aussi une copine » répondit-elle, l'air absent.

« MEGHANA ! Est-ce que tu apportes un tant soit peu d'attention à cette conversation ? »

« Oh, Merlin. Désolée Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse faire le temps. Juste assieds-toi et ta vieille amie Meghana fera tout le boulot ! Elle t'appréciera elle aussi, juste comme ça. » Elle claqua des doigts pour illustrer ses propos, puis elle se retourna en entendant le bruit sec d'une porte qui se ferme.

« Elle est de retour ! Sois naturel ! » Elle fit semblant d'examiner quelque chose dans l'évier, pendant que Drago, sans savoir quoi faire, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'étagère à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes vous deux ? » demanda Hermione, amusée, alors qu'elle posait un nouveau pot de poudre de Chili sur la table.

« Je... regarde simplement ce vinaigre, on dirait qu'il a tourné, 'Mione » dit Meghana en pointant du doigt la sauce rouge dans l'évier.

« Ça explique peut-être pourquoi il est dans l'évier. Et toi Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je cherche heu... de la coriandre. »

« La coriandre est une plante, donc ce doit être au réfrigérateur. »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est là que j'allais chercher. » Drago se dirigea vers le frigo. Il était un peu embarrassé.

« Est-ce que vous étiez en train de vous peloter ou un truc de genre ? » La voix d'Hermione avait toujours un ton amusé et elle tremblait un peu pour essayer de contenir son rire.

« QUOI ? BORDEL, NON ! » Drago et Meghana avaient parlé au même moment et ils se regardaient avec un air de dégoût intense affiché sur leur visage.

Hermione explosa de rire, s'appuyant contre la table pour ne pas tomber.

« Je me suis juste dit... Comme vous n'agissiez pas du tout naturellement, peut-être que vous aviez... » Hermione essuya les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux, puis elle essaya de se calmer.

« D'accord. Drago, on va commencer à cuisiner et à moins que tu veuilles plus d'épices sur ton visage, je te suggère de partir. Nous en avons en grande quantité tu sais » ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que Drago ne faisait aucun mouvement pour sortir.

« Ok, ok. Ma beauté distrayante et moi nous sortons pour que vous deux, femmes, vous puissiez cuisiner mon dîner. » Et avec un sourire en coin, il sortit de la pièce avec sa démarche fière.

« Comment tu as pu penser ça ? » demanda Meghana à son amie. « Drago Malefoy ? Sérieux ? »

« Désolée, c'était pas pour toi. Je voulais juste le mettre mal-à-l'aise... Désolée. » Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

« C'est bon, c'était juste une bonne blague, hein ? »

« Oui. Oui, une blague. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa agréablement, la délicieuse odeur des _naans_ et des _palek paneer_ se répandait dans le salon.

Quand Meghana eut fini de mettre la table, ils s'assirent tous les trois et Hermione commença à dire les grâces.

Drago l'interrompit.

« D'habitude tu ne dis jamais les grâces, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et nous avons de la compagnie. »

« Quel jour on est ? »

« Jeudi. »

« Non, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« D'accord, je t'expliquerai. Laisse moi finir ! »

Hermione finit de dire les grâces et elle servit à tout le monde un peu de nourriture de chaque plat.

Meghana murmura un léger merci puis elle prit ses couverts et commença à manger.

« Donc, tu voulais savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Je vais te le dire. » Hermione commença son récit. « Tout commence avec... »

* * *

* Cette étoile pour vous dire que depuis le temps, vous avez dû comprendre ce qu'étaient les naans et le palek paneer donc je ne vous mets plus de traduction ! (Bien sûr, si vous préférez, précisez le en commentaire et je recommencerai à traduire les mots indiens)

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... On retrouve un peu de Drago/Hermione après ces deux ou trois chapitres sur Ron.

Le prochain chapitre ? Héhé, je vous laisse deviner... Vous aurez la réponse dimanche ! Merci d'avoir lu :)


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis un peu pressée ce soir, désolée, je n'entre pas dans les détails des remerciements ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Alors, tu voulais savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Je vais te raconter. » Hermione commença son récit. « Tout a commencé quand... »

« Quand elle et Ron ont rompu » finit Meghana. « Et qu'elle est arrivée en Inde. »

« Tu peux me laisser finir ? » Hermione jeta un regard à Meghana qui hocha humblement la tête. « Alors, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Oh oui, je suis arrivée en Inde et je suis restée dans un hôtel pendant plusieurs jours. Ensuite, je suis entrée la tête la première dans une femme étourdie qui marchait dans la rue en portant une demi-douzaine de boîtes.

Elle s'appelait Meghana. Donc, j'ai proposé de l'aider à porter toutes ces boîtes jusqu'à chez elle. Elle a accepté et m'a présentée à sa très grande famille. Nous sommes amies depuis ce jour ! »

« Oui, c'est notre ami-versaire ! Devine ce que je t'ai offert ? » dit Meghana.

« Heu... Un bracelet ? »

« Non, un collier ! » Meghana sortit un magnifique collier plaqué or, qui se terminait par un rubis au centre d'un pendentif en forme de fleur.

« Oh... Ma Meghana, je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Pas quand je t'ai seulement offert... » Elle interrompit sa phrase pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. « Ça ! »

Hermione brandit un petit chapeau de paille avec une plume de paon attachée au ruban qui l'entourait et un sac assorti.

Meghana suffoqua. « Wahou, c'est super joli ! »

Pendant ce temps, Drago était assis là. Il avait eu sa réponse et il attendait que ces trucs de filles prennent fin pour pouvoir commencer à manger sans paraître impoli.

« Oui, oui, OH MON DIEU tout ça ! Maintenant, peut-on commencer à manger ? » fit-il, irrité.

Les deux amies rougirent et laissèrent leurs cadeaux de côté. Le dîner commença dans un silence gênant puisque la conversation des filles avait cessé brusquement.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hermione, qui venait juste de terminer son assiette et qui essuyait sa bouche à l'aide d'une serviette, se leva et partit dans le salon.

Les deux Serpentards à la table purent l'entendre demander qui frappait à la porte et, apparemment satisfaite de la réponse, elle l'ouvrit.

« Meghana ! Viens voir qui est là. Toi aussi Drago, tu ferais bien de venir. »

« Drago est ici ? Je me demandais où il était passé. » Une voix profonde, tintée d'un léger accent italien parvint aux oreilles des deux restés dans la cuisine. En sachant exactement qui était l'invité, Drago courut dans le salon.

« Blaise ! » L'italien se leva et donna plusieurs tapes amicales dans le dos de son ami. « Tu as finalement emménagé avec la femme de tes rêves hein ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait Granger ! »

Blaise sourit après cette remarque et embrassa Meghana qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et avec qui il était même sorti à une époque.

« Meghana ! Je suis content de te voir. »

« Blaise ! Comment va ta vie ? »

« Pas super, j'en ai peur. L'alcool est mon meilleur ami... » Blaise prit une tête de chien battu et demanda : « Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire ici d'ailleurs ? »

Meghana le frappa gentiment et dit « Bien sûr que non ! » Puis, elle baissa la voix et murmura : « Comment veux-tu que ça soit possible, avec Hermione dans les parages ? »

Blaise rit et dit « Ouais, bon, le rat de bibliothèque a grandi, non ? » Il la regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses courbes.

« Tu arrives presque à mes yeux Blaise, encore quelques centimètres plus haut et c'est bon » fit remarquer Hermione, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Heu... Je vais y aller de toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture du Chaudron Baveur. »

« D'accord, maintenant que je sais que tu sais où j'habite, tu pourras venir dire bonjour de temps en temps » dit Drago.

« Bien sûr mec, à plus Drago, Meghana, mon bébé » ajouta Blaise pour taquiner la jeune Gryffondor, puis il passa la porte et s'en alla.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Le culot de certains hommes...

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi 'Mione, je travaille demain. »

« Bien sûr, Meg', on se voit plus tard. Merci pour le cadeau. »

« Non, merci à toi. Bye Hermione, bye Drago. » elle sortit et en prenant le même chemin que Blaise quelques minutes auparavant, elle descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble.

« Et bien, nous avons à peu près quatre heures devant nous, nous pourrions aller visiter la ville » dit Hermione gaiement, en regardant la pendule sur le mur.

« Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? »

« Huumm... Allons juste nous balader dans la ville, prendre un café ou quelque chose du genre. Je pourrais te montrer deux trois trucs. »

Le Serpentard acquiesça et partit dans sa chambre pour prendre son manteau. Hermione fit de même et quelques minutes après, ils sortirent.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues étroites, regardant autour d'eux à chaque seconde. Hermione savait ce que l'obscurité pouvait cacher. Le crime était un problème important en Inde. Un petit café tenu par un ami à elle se trouvait en bas de l'allée et elle voulait y aller pour dire bonjour.

« Hé, Drago » risqua-t-elle.

« Mouais ? » Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je reviens dans une minute ok ? Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai envie de saluer dans le café en bas. »

Drago le vit et eut un tremblement involontaire. Son instinct d'aristocrate le frappa une seconde.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Ça prendra qu'une minute, reste ici. »

« Oui Maman » répondit Drago d'un air moqueur et il lui fit signe de partir.

Hermione sourit et commença à s'avancer dans le rue vers le café.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, une silhouette noire traversa l'allée. Drago vit la silhouette dans l'angle de son champ de vision et il glissa sa main sous sa cape, prêt à brandir sa baguette à tout moment.

La silhouette se positionna sous l'éclat du lampadaire et Drago put voir des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus...

« Weasley. » Drago s'adressa à lui avec une voix ennuyée, même s'il se sentait un peu inquiet à la vue de l'homme qui avait blessé si cruellement sa colocataire.

« Malefoy » siffla Ron les dents serrées. « Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris alors que je n'étais pas censé savoir que toi et ta _Moldue_ de petite-copine vous étiez en Inde. »

« Premièrement, ne l'appelle pas Moldue, ensuite, ce n'est pas ma petite-copine et enfin, non, Weasley, je ne peux pas dire que je sois très surpris. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Weasley, l'air fier.

« Parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire dans ta vie que de harceler ton ex petite-amie alors que tu as une femme enceinte qui t'attend chez toi, connard. » Malefoy sourit. « Tu pensais que j'allais te _complimenter_ ? J'espère pas. Je dois améliorer mon jeu d'acteur apparemment. »

Ron parut offensé et son visage se fit aussi contracté que ses dents.

« Peu importe, je voulais savoir, où est-ce que je peux passer pour vous rendre visite à tous les deux ? Simple question. »

« Je ne vais pas de le dire. Je ne suis pas stupide... Contrairement à toi, devrais-je ajouter. »

« Très bien, réglons ça en duel. Je gagne et tu me donnes ton adresse et tes clés, tu gagnes et je quitte cette pauvre ville. »

« Ce n'est pas une pauvre ville. Et d'accord, faisons ça. Bonne chance » dit Drago avec sarcasme.

« A toi aussi Mal-fouine » répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas l'un de l'autre, 's'inclinèrent' – ce qui dans leur cas signifiait faire un léger mouvement de tête, mais pas aussi bas que le mot 'incliner' le laisse entendre – et ils levèrent leur baguette.

Ron fut le premier à attaquer, il bougea sa baguette et dit « Avada Kadavra. »

* * *

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. J'ai traduit assez rapidement donc j'ai peur que le résultat s'en ressente... Si c'est le cas, 1 000 excuses, vraiment !  
Sinon, nous sommes déjà à plus de la moitié de la traduction, et oui !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Sans plus attendre, la suite du duel !

* * *

« Avada Kadavra ! »

Drago plongea pour éviter la lumière verte puis il se releva, furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser de sortilèges Impardonnables pendant un duel ! »

« Qui va m'en empêcher, Malefoy ? Avada Kadavra ! »

« A peu près la moitié du Ministère, les Impardonnables sont frappés du Tabou, idiot ! » cracha Drago après avoir sauté dans une flaque pour éviter le deuxième sort.

Comme prévu, un groupe d'Aurors apparut autour d'eux, Harry en tête et il paraissait être parti de chez lui en toute urgence.

« Lâchez vos baguettes et levez les mains en l'air ! » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Qui a lancé le sortilège ? »

« c'est Weasley, Potter. » Malefoy montra ses vêtements mouillés qui indiquaient clairement qu'il avait essayé d'éviter quelque chose. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduisit le chef des Aurors, Harry, qui devinait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé.

« Mr Weasley, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous faîtes ou dîtes pourra être retenu contre vous. » Harry lança un maléfice du saucisson à Ron et se tourna vers Drago.

« Mr Malefoy, nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour les indices et pour prouver que vous dîtes bien la vérité. Nous allons aussi avoir besoin de votre témoignage dans le rapport. » Puis, il se pencha et murmura : « Désolé mec, c'est la procédure officielle. Où est Hermione ? »

« Elle est en bas de la rue, dans un café. Est-ce que je peux transplaner au Ministère après l'avoir avertie ? »

« Bien sûr, amène là avec toi, en fait. Comme ça nous pourrons apporter des informations supplémentaires sur ce qui s'est passé au restaurant la nuit dernière. Nous sommes en train de traiter ce cas, mais je veux d'abord entendre la version de Ron. Je dois te lancer un sortilège de traçage, pour être sûr que tu ne décides pas de t'enfuir. »

« Ok, je vais faire ça » répondit Drago.

« D'accord, amenons Weasley au Ministère et Malefoy ici présent nous rejoindra dès qu'il aura retrouvé Miss Granger qui apportera elle aussi son témoignage sur l'incident d'hier. » Harry donna les ordres à son équipe et en un clignement d'œil, ils étaient tous partis.

Harry resta sur place, il jeta un simple sortilège de traçage sur Drago, lui expliqua exactement où il devait se rendre puis il transplana lui aussi.

Le blond pouvait maintenant apercevoir Hermione qui marchait dans la rue, d'une démarche magnifique – évidemment – souriant à la vue de Drago. Il se sentait presque désolé pour elle car il devait gâcher sa bonne humeur apparente. Il courut vers elle et l'interpella.

« Hermione ! »

« Ouais ? Attends – Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur quand elle aperçut ses vêtements mouillés et sales.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je dois t'amener au Ministère » dit-il d'un ton brusque, aggripant son bras pour se préparer à transplaner.

« Attends ! » Hermione dégagea son bras. « Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Drago gloussa un court instant.

« Non Granger, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis » la rassura-t-il. « Maintenant, allons-y ! » Il attrapa de nouveau son bras et ils transplanèrent jusque devant le bureau des Aurors du Ministère.

« Drago, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. » Elle repéra Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Harry ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Malefoy, je t'avais dit de lui expliquer » dit Harry, sur un ton accusateur.

« Le temps c'est de l'argent » cita Drago sombrement.

« Et tu as déjà bien assez d'argent » rétorqua Harry, puis il se tourna vers Hermione : « Ron a essayé de lancer un Impardonnable à Malefoy pendant que vous étiez encore en Inde. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour un interrogatoire. »

Hermione suffoqua. « Quel Impardonnable ? »

Harry hésita légèrement, comme s'il se sentait honteux d'avouer que son ancien meilleur ami avait essayé de tuer leur nouvel ami.

« Avada Kadavra. »

Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes puis elle entreprit de passer entre Harry et Drago avec une expression de fureur sur le visage.

« Hermione où tu – Hermione, attends ! » Harry l'appela alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux. « Tu ne peux pas le voir ! Il est en garde-à-vue. Oh, trop tard. » Cette dernière phrase était plutôt pour lui même puisqu'Hermione venait juste de passer les portes qui gardaient les cellules des prisonniers.

« Dis-moi Potter, quand est-ce que le Ministère a commencé à utiliser les lois américaines ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry, l'air absent.

« 'Vous avez le droit de garder le silence', ' tout ce que vous faîtes ou dîtes pourra être retenu contre vous' tout ça, c'est américain. »

« Oh, ça semblait être un moyen plus efficace pour arrêter les criminels sorciers. L'ancienne méthode n'a plus été considérée comme 'civile' après la guerre. »

« En quoi elle consistait ? »

« Les attacher. Et s'ils refusaient de suivre les ordres, un sortilège de Doloris. Mais seulement pour les criminels sérieux, comme ceux qui utilisaient des Impardonnables » se hâta d'ajouter Harry, comme pour rassurer le jeune blond.

« Oh. Quelle rigolade. » Harry et Drago se tenaient impatiemment derrière les portes, attendant tous deux qu'Hermione revienne.

Quelle elle le fit finalement, ses joues étaient rouges de colère et son visage reluisait de larmes versées par la frustration.

Harry se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter et Hermione se laissa aller dans son étreinte et commença à sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

« Chut, chut. Tout va bien, chut » fit doucement Harry tandis que ses pleurs se transformaient en simple hoquet.

« Désolée Harry. J'ai juste... Ron... C'est vraiment un con » dit Hermione, énervée. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là d'ailleurs ? C'est Drago qui a été victime de cet incident. »

« Et bien, j'ai aussi écrit un rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu vois, on essaie d'attraper Ron depuis, le Tabou nous a bien aidé. »

« Oh, d'accord. Quand est-ce qu'aura lieu le procès ? »

« Demain à l'aube. Sois présente ! » dit Harry d'un ton faussement joyeux, souriant à l'air incrédule qu'affichait le visage de son amie.

« Je dois me lever à l'aube ? »

« A cinq heures et demi, pour être précis. » continua Harry sur le même ton.

« Pour témoigner contre ce pauvre mec ? » demanda de nouveau Hermione. Cette fois-ci, son ton était plus doux.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione. Nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi » supplia Harry.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je viendrai, mais... »

Harry grogna. « Mais quoi ? »

« Tu me devras un dîner ! Et tu devras organiser une fête. »

« Ça marche »

« Et je le dirai à Ginny parce que si l'un de nous deux oublie, ça ne sera pas son cas ! » Hermione sourit quand Harry poussa un nouveau grognement, plus fort que le précédent.

« Mais, 'Mione... »

« Turlututu ! Tu veux un procès, tu as un procès. »

« Ok, peu importe... »

« Et je dois être sortie pour dix neuf heures, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le barman du Chaudron Baveur. »

« Je le jure, si cet homme gâche ta vie, je lui foutrai une raclée parce que je ne l'ai pas fait pour Ron et... »

« Arrête, Harry. » Hermione sourit tout-de-même devant son côté un peu trop protecteur.

_Le matin suivant à cinq heures trente, une heure qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas réellement mais qu'elle supportait parce qu'elle gagnait un dîner et une petite fête pris en charge par Ginny :_

« Levez-vous pour l'arrivée de l'honorable juge Kingsley. » L'huissier s'inclina devant le Ministre de la Magie, qui était juge pour cette affaire, quand il entra dans la pièce.

« S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour entendre l'affaire Weasley vs Potter, Malefoy, Granger et Weasley. Mr Weasley est accusé violence aggravée sur les personnes de Mr Potter, de Miss Weasley et de Miss Granger ainsi que de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Mr Malefoy. L'accusation peut-elle présenter le cas ? »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, lire vos commentaires me motivent vraiment pour la suite de la traduction.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je remercie Jenifael09 et Charlie3216 pour leur review, je pense que vous êtes mes deux plus fidèles review-euses (oui oui, j'ai osé inventer ce mot barbare) et je vous en remercie ! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui _follow_ cette fiction, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.

Au dernier chapitre,** l'auteur de la VO a laissé une review** donc je la copie-colle (c'est le jour où j'invente des mots, oui) ici pour que tout le monde en profite :

"Well hellooooo! It's me! I'm really stoked at the reception here! It's so good. I've been putting random comments through a translator to read them and its totally awesome :) Merci for translating my story again! Tell the people I say bonjour :D" En gros, elle a lu vos commentaires grâce à un site de traduction en ligne et elle est ravie de l'accueil que vous faîtes à son histoire. Vous l'aurez compris, elle vous dit 'bonjour' !

* * *

Le procès continua toute la matinée, Ginny et les Weasley arrivèrent après la première suspension d'audience. Il était presque midi, l'heure de déjeuner.

« La cour va maintenant prendre un pause, le temps de déjeuner. S'il vous plaît, soyez tous de retour à quatorze heures pile. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Kingsley bondit de sa chaise et s'en alla dans un bruissement de robes.

Le reste du tribunal le suivit, et un brouhaha retentit. Les Weasley, Drago, Harry et Hermione se regroupèrent et sortirent de la salle d'audience pour prendre leur déjeuner.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé ait pu faire ça ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, toujours en état de choc. « C'était un garçon tellement gentil, et vous deux, vous étiez ses meilleurs amis. D'abord, il a trompé Hermione et maintenant, ça. » Elle se mit à sangloter doucement, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Il me déçoit beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça à notre famille. L'un des plus célèbre d'entre nous, membre du Trio d'Or, accusé d'être de mèche avec ce qui reste du Côté Sombre. Et de tentative de meurtre sur le colocataire de sa meilleure amie » dit Mr Weasley, évitant de prononcer le nom de Drago, incertain de la manière dont il devait s'adresser à lui.

Drago remarqua son malaise et dit rapidement : « Mr Weasley, je sais que nos familles ont eu quelques différents par le passé, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n'étais pas fier d'être un Malefoy, mais j'étais forcé d'en être un. Pouvez-vous accepter mes excuses ? »

« Bien sûr, heu... »

« Draco. Vous pouvez m'appeler Drago. »

« Drago, alors. » Mr Weasley sourit pour la première fois de la journée. « Tu partages l'appartement de Hermione en Inde, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, en effet. Je ne savais même pas que c'était elle la colocataire... et je ne peux pas dire avoir été très heureux quand je l'ai appris, d'ailleurs. »

« Hé ! » Hermione lui tonna une tape sur le bras tandis qu'il ricanait.

« Les haies entourent les champs » plaisanta-t-il en souriant.*

Hermione rit. Ils n'étaient pas conscients du fait qu'Harry et les Weasley échangeaient des sourires et des regards équivoques qui voulaient dire : _Ces deux-là finiront ensemble dans peu de temps_.

DM/HG

« Maintenant, que les deux parties ont présenté leur cas, le jury doit rendre son verdict. Messieurs, Mesdames les jurés ? » dit Kingsley pour inviter le jury à se prononcer.

« Votre honneur, le jury déclare Mr Weasley coupable de toutes les accusations à son encontre. » C'était Jakob Beck qui s'était avancé parmi les jurés et qui avait prononcé cette sentence.

_Il ressemble un peu à Nikolas..._ pensa vaguement Hermione. _Attendez, NIKOLAS !_ Elle avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous. Elle s'empressa de regarder l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que 17 heures. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui fut remarqué par Drago et Harry, tous deux assis de chaque côté de la sorcière brune.

Kingsley se clarifia la gorge et demanda : « Quelle sentence le jury propose-t-il ? »

« Nous suggérons l'enfermement à Azkaban à perpétuité pour usage d'un Impardonnable sur un autre citoyen. »

« L'accusation condamne à Azkaban à vie » annonça Kingsley de sa voix grave. « L'affaire est close, la cour est libre de partir. »

Hermione, Drago, Harry et les Weasley étaient dans un état de choc total. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une sentence si sévère. Mais après tout, c'était la sanction requise pour l'usage d'un sortilège impardonnable.

Mr et Mrs Weasley décidèrent de se rendre chez Ron pour annoncer à Lavande que fils de Ron ne verrait jamais son père. Drago et Hermione, eux, décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, après tout, Hermione avait un rendez-vous dans la soirée.

« Au revoir » dit Harry d'un ton misérable, il n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter le choc. « Bonne chance pour ton rencard 'Mione. »

« Merci Harry » Hermione le prit timidement dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « C'est pour le plus grand bien. »

Harry rit doucement en comprenant la référence** et la serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Puis, Hermione, un peu perdue elle aussi, fit un dernier signe de la main aux autres et attrapa la poudre de cheminette.

Drago resta derrière elle.

« Désolé, Potter. »

« T'inquiète, Malefoy. »

« Au revoir... »

« Au revoir. »

Drago se retourna et suivit Hermione, souriant un peu en comparant sa conversation avec celle d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désolé pour cet idiot de Weasley, mais il l'était pour sa famille et ses amis. Même peut-être pour son enfant, pas encore né. Mais pas pour sa femme. Sa femme n'était qu'une garce.

Il accéléra le pas pour rattraper Hermione puis ralentit quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Hé... Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il dans une tentative timide.

« Non » répondit brusquement Hermione.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Non, laisse moi seule. »

Sachant exactement comment elle se sentait, il la laissa tranquille et la suivit à travers le feu de cheminée devenu vert. La montée en ascenseur fut silencieuse et légèrement gênante. Aussitôt qu'Hermione eut ouvert la porte de leur appartement, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Drago put entendre quelques sanglots avant qu'elle ne lance un sort de silence. Il s'affala sur son lit, attendant que la monotonie se brise.

Ce fut le cas, après une heure d'attente. Et elle se brisa d'une manière que Drago apprécia beaucoup. Hermione ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre et sortit. Voilà à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés et son visage était encore un peu rose d'avoir pleuré, elle portait une robe noire, des fleurs étaient imprimées sur le bas et un bandeau de paillettes entourait sa taille. La robe avait de fines bretelles et était magnifique sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et tombaient autour de son visage, pas des boucles emmêlées mais de très jolies anglaises travaillées. Elle tenait un petit sac de cuir argenté dans sa main et portait des talons à lanières noires aux pieds.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle rencontra ses yeux et laissa le coin de sa bouche se soulever en un sourire quand elle vit son expression stupéfaite.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Son sourire tomba un peu et elle s'assit à côté de lui. « Ecoute, je... »

« C'est bon Granger. J'ai compris. » Drago tapota son épaule d'un geste maladroit. « Tu es jolie. Tu vas où ? »

« Au Chaudron Baveur. Pour Nikolas. »

« Oh oui. Le barman. Rappelle moi déjà, pourquoi est-ce que tu y vas ? »

« J'ai besoin de plus de rencards dans ma vie. »

« Meghana sera déçue que tu ne l'aies pas laissée t'utiliser comme une poupée Barbie ce soir. »

« Elle devra faire avec. Je suis déjà en retard. » Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et commença à se lever du canapé. « Au revoir, Malefoy. »

« Et bon vent ! » Drago soupira bruyemment et reçut en réponse le petit rire d'Hermione qui résonnait du fond de la pièce alors que la jeune fille fermait la porte derrière elle. Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure puis le bruit de ses talons s'éloigner.

Pas moins de 20 minutes après qu'elle était partie, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quand Drago alla ouvrir, il vit un visage italien familier.

« Salut Malefoy, comment ça va ? »

DM/HG

Hermion arriva au Chaudron Baveur, les joues un peu rouge car elle s'était dépêchée et à cause du voyage en poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait dû endurer pour être à l'heure.

Nikolas la vit du coin de l'oeil et lui sourit. Il était en train de servir un Whiskey à un garçon maigre que Hermione reconnut comme Dean Thomas, son ancien camarade de classe.

« Dean ! » Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Oh, salut, Hermione ! Où tu étais passée ? Tu as comme disparue de la circulation depuis presque deux ans. »

« Oh, j'étais en dehors de la ville. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul. »

« Oh. »

« Alors, comment ça va ? Tu as une copine ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ouais. »

« Ah bon ? Qui ? »

« Parvati Patil. » Dean rougit un peu.

« Wahou, je n'ai pas vu Parvati depuis des siècles ! »

« Oui, et bien, elle a été plutôt seule. Elle et Lavande se sont disputées après ce que Lavande t'a fait, à toi et Ron, Parvati n'arrivait pas à y croire. »

« Oh, heu... »

« J'ai entendu que Ron avait été incarcéré ? »

« Oui, et il a eu une sanction plutôt dure, Azkaban à perpétuité. »

Dean eut l'air choqué. « Bordel, comment c'est possible ? »

« Il a essayé d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur Drago. Malefoy. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour rattraper son erreur.

Dean eut l'air un peu perdu mais il se reprit : « C'est terrible Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione lui fut reconnaissante pour le changement de sujet. « Et bien, je suis en rendez-vous avec Nikolas. » Elle esquissa un geste vers le barman, qui fixait les deux camarades avec intêrét.

« Bonjour. » Nikolas salua chaleureusement Dean et s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour Nikolas. Je suis Dean Thomas, un vieux camarade d'école d'Hermione. »

« Bonjour Dean. J'étais à Poufsouffle moi. »

« Et bien, les Gryffondors ne se liaient pas souvent d'amitié avec les Poufsouffles et c'est dommage. Vraiment. »

« Je pense que personne ne se liait avec les Poufsouffles. Nous sommes supposés être un groupe de tarés, non ? » plaisanta Nikolas.

Dean rit lui aussi et après quelques minutes passées à plaisanter ils se séparèrent et Nikolas entraîna Hermione en dehors du bar.

« Enfin seuls. » Il sourit, mais son sourire avait une nuance que Hermione ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Oui... » fit Hermione en souriant elle aussi, bien qu'un peu confuse.

« Allons-y, il y a un endroit que j'adore, juste dans la rue de droite. »

Ils marchaient doucement dans la rue, seules leurs deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

* * *

* : vous trouvez ça bof bof comme traduction ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux... En anglais, Hermione dit 'Hey' et Malefoy lui répond 'Hay is for horses' puisque 'hay' signifie 'foin'... Pour ma part, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ça !

** : référence à Dumbledore, il utilisait souvent cette phrase lors de son amitié avec Grindelwald alors qu'il était adolescent, mais vous l'avez sûrement compris.

* * *

A la fin de son chapitre, l'auteur donne des liens pour la robe et le sac que porte Hermione, les voici :

Sur le site Amazon : Pretty-Rhinestones-Chiffon-Printed-Cocktail/dp/B00 6ZUH0JS

Merci d'avoir lu. Le prochain chapitre sera assez court, pour ceux qui aiment bien Blaise, il y aura une partie partie sur Malefoy et lui :)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu court mais comme vous le savez, je ne suis que la traductrice de tout ceci donc je n'y peux rien !

Merci à Jenifael09, Charlie3216 et Amand'ArtS'Creations pour vos reviews. Je constate que vous êtes de moins en moins à en laisser donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la tournure que prend cette histoire...

Pour ceux et celles qui attendent un rapprochement Drago / Hermione, ça sera pour bientôt. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nikolas mena son rendez-vous à l'écart des rues encombrées du Londres de la nuit. Petit à petit, les alentours devinrent plus ruraux, à la manière d'une ferme. Il tourna dans une petite allée sombre et fit face à Hermione.

Alors, son visage commença à changer.

DM/HG

« Salut Malefoy, comment ça va ? »

« Salut Blaise. Pas aussi bien que j'aimerais. »

« Hum... Et bien, Weasmoche a reçu une peine de prison à perpétuité ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir de plus ? »

« C'est justement ça le problème. Herm- Granger pleurait presque quand n- elle est rentrée du procès. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te touche ? »

« Ça ne me touche pas ! » dit-il sur la défensive. « Elle a juste fait trop de bruit, c'était chiant. »

« Ok, ok ! » Blaise leva ses mains en signe d'abandon. « D'ailleurs, où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Elle est à un rendez-vous avec un mec, un certain Nikolas. »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« Le gérant du Chaudron Baveur. »

« Non, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur s'appelle Jared. »

« Non. On y est allé l'autre jour. Il s'appelle Nikolas. »

« J'y suis allé plusieurs fois, Malefoy. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Le petit fils de Tom ? »

« Oui. Il s'appelle Jared. »

« Oh. Merde. » Drago paraissait quelque peu inquiet.

« On devrait aller voir si elle va bien, mec. Certains Nés-Moldus ont été attaqués par un groupe de sorciers qui s'appellent eux-même les Serveurs de la Mort. Il paraît que le leader est un type du nom de Steven. Juste Steven, personne ne sait rien d'autre sur lui, parce qu'il porte un déguisement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font ? Presque plus personne n'a de préjugés maintenant. »

« Torture mentale. Parfois ils s'en prennent au partenaire d'un Né-Moldu pour lui montrer que les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas dignes de confiance et ils lui proposent de tromper son partenaire. Par exemple, ils montrent une photo au petit-ami d'une Née-Moldue où celle-ci est en train de peloter un autre mec. Les photos sont truquées, bien sûr, mais ça provoque l'effet escompté. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasmoche. Je veux dire, il est soudainement devenu pro Sang Pur. »

« Peut-être. Mais si c'est vraiment eux, il faut impérativement qu'on les trouve avant que Steven n'arrive. Ou avant qu'il ne se dévoile, peut-être qu'il s'est fait passé pour un dénommé Nikolas. »

« Allons-y alors. » Drago se leva et attrapa son manteau en même temps, puis il l'enfila. Il prit un peu de Poudre de Cheminette du pot à côté de la porte et appela Blaise pour qu'il le suive.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était coincée dans un cul-de-sac avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment bien. Et pour couronner le tout, le visage de cet homme était en train de changer.

_Ce doit être un imposteur qui a pris du Polynectar..._ pensa rapidement Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et commença à reculer vers la sortie, pointant sa baguette sur l'homme, qui avait maintenant retrouvé son vrai visage.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Tu es entourée de tous les côtés. Les garçons, montrez-vous. »

Soudain, dix hommes apparurent autour d'elle, sortant de nulle part. Hermione se maudit de ne pas avoir su déceler le sortilège de Désillusion.

L'homme en face d'elle avait des cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules, la peau pâle et il portait une veste en cuir noir et des lunettes de soleil.

« Pour une fois, Miss Hermione Granger n'a pas fait ses recherches. Si tu l'avais fait, je suis sûr que tu te serais aperçue que le barman du Chaudron Baveur s'appelle Jared et qu'il n'est absolument pas russe. »

« Alors qui es-tu ? » demanda Hermione, appréhensive.

« Je suis Steven, le chef des Serveurs de la Mort. »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ? » Steven posa une main sur son cœur comme pour prétendre qu'il était blessé dans sa dignité. « Et bien, nous allons devoir t'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Amenez les outils, les gars ! »

Les hommes apportèrent un projecteur et un écran qui étaient cachés derrière un local à poubelles, comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à tout ceci.

« Ces instruments Moldus sont plutôt utiles quand on en arrive là. Même si je les méprise. J'ai volé ces joujoux d'une maison Moldue. Après que je ai tués tous les habitants, bien sûr. » Steven rit cruellement. Il pressa un bouton sur le projecteur et un diaporama commença, montrant une photographie.

« Colin Creevey, tué par moi-même dans la forêt interdite, le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard. » L'image changea. « Pénélope Deauclaire, tuée par son petit-ami, quelques jours après la bataille. Terry Boot, torturée jusqu'à la folie, il y a un mois. Tu es la prochaine à avoir ta photo dans mon diaporama. »

« Jamais ! _Stupefix, Impedimenta, Stupefix, Petrifucus Totalus, Impedimenta, Stupefix_ ! » Hermione jeta une rafale de sorts, touchant la plupart d'entre eux, laissant seulement Steven devant elle. Il s'était arrangé pour bloquer rapidement chacune de ses attaques.

« Bagarreuse, hein ? Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Granger, je reviendrai. » Puis il transplana dans un crack.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci aux fidèles qui lisent cette fiction depuis le début. Vos commentaires me font tous plaisir, et j'envisage de faire des RAR !

La suite dimanche :)


	18. Chapter 18

Merci merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous êtes contentes de mes RAR, moi ça m'a fait trop plaisir de vous répondre ! Je sais pas pourquoi je ne le faisais pas avant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Drago et Blaise sortirent de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, Blaise toussait alors que Drago se raclait la gorge et enlevait les cendres de sa veste.

Blaise avança vers le bar où un homme aux cheveux frisés roux servait des verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu et des Bièrraubeurres.

« Bonjour Jared. Tu ne connaîtrais pas, par hasard, quelqu'un du nom de Nikolas ? » demanda amicalement Blaise à l'homme derrière le bar.

« Si, justement, j'en connais un. Nous avons pris à l'essai un type de ce nom il y a quelques jours. Il avait l'air d'un voyou un peu louche. Il avait besoin d'un boulot. Mais il a démissionné aujourd'hui au sujet d'une prétendue urgence » dit l'homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

« Merci. On se voit plus tard. »

« A plus Zabini. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » La question était adressée à Drago qui avait suivi de près la conversation en fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il comprenait les mensonges qui lui avaient été servis ces deux derniers jours.

« Maintenant, on trouve Granger espèce d'idiot. Si c'est vraiment lui le leader de ce groupe de connards alors il est probablement en périphérie de la ville, peut-être dans une allée. Et je parie qu'il y est allé à pied donc ce ne doit pas être loin. » dit drago pensivement.

« Penser comme le criminel, hein Malefoy ? » dit Blaise, se moquant à moitié. Il suivit Drago à l'extérieur du bar et se retrouva dans les rues du Londres Moldu.

« Penser comme le criminel » approuva Drago d'un air assez grave.

Les deux amis marchèrent pendant environ quinze minutes quand Blaise bloqua le passage de Drago en étendant son bras.

« Attends. J'entends quelque chose. On dirait... des pleurs ? » Blaise inclina sa tête sur le côté en écoutant attentivement. « Ça vient de cette allée là-bas. »

Les deux s'approchèrent doucement de la ruelle. Les pleurs étaient plus intenses à chaque seconde.

Ils tournèrent au coin de l'allée et découvrirent une silhouette accroupie, enveloppée par l'obscurité.

« Granger... ? » murmura Drago en s'approchant. « Est-ce que- AH. »

Hermione s'était levée d'un mouvement brusque et l'avait poussé contre le mur en pointant sa baguette contre son cou. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et des traces de larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues.

Après une seconde, elle cligna des yeux et réalisa qui était la personne qu'elle menaçait. Elle relâcha Drago.

« Merlin, je suis désolée Malefoy. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi. Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui c'est passé, Nikolas était... Steven est... Ron... » Ses divagations furent stoppées par le doigt que Drago pressa contre ses lèvres.

« Stop. Tu nous diras ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard. Pour l'instant tu as besoin de te reposer » dit doucement Drago. Il la poussa légèrement vers l'entrée de l'allée.

Elle marcha sans un mot, se maudissant elle-même d'être allée à ce stupide rendez-vous et se retenant pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression nerveuse. Pourtant, elle méritait de se laisser aller. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant.

Drago, derrière elle, la suivait de près. Il marchait aux côtés de Blaise et lui murmura doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais appeler Meghana pour t'aider. »

« C'est sûrement une bonne idée. Tu rentres chez toi ensuite ? »

« Ouais. J'irai rendre visite à Pansy plus tard dans la semaine, tu voudras venir ? » demanda Blaise avec espoir.

« Non ! Ne mentionne même pas cette garce devant moi. Je n'irai voir ni elle, ni son copain " dit Drago avec violence.

« D'accord, je pensais bien que tu dirais ça » répondit Blaise avec lassitude. « Je te laisse ici, mec. Bonne chance avec Granger. » Ils venaient d'arriver à la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

« Merci. J'en aurais besoin. » Dans un signe de tête, les deux amis se séparèrent, Blaise continuant son chemin dans la rue et Drago entrant dans le bar nouvellement rénové.

Il courut un peu pour rattraper Hermione et sauta dans la cheminée après elle. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers de leur immeuble et immédiatement après que Drago avait fermé la porte à clef, elle s'effondra sur le canapé en pleurant.

« Granger... » Drago ne trouvait rien à dire. Après tout, que dire à une personne qui avait traversé tant de choses ? Les événements du jour avaient été trop épuisants pour pouvoir les encaisser. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle après avoir reniflé, sa voix sonnait comme celle de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré pendant dix minutes. Parce que oui, Drago était resté debout devant elle et avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire pendant dix minutes. Comme un merveilleux Malefoy qu'il était.

« Viens avec moi. » Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fit un geste à Hermione pour qu'elle sorte.

Elle obtempéra, se leva, et nettoya son visage avec un mouchoir et un peu de magie.

« Attends une seconde, laisse moi prendre deux ou trois trucs. » Drago courut dans son 'aile', comme il l'appelait, de l'appartement et il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une veste. « Ok, prends ton manteau, ensuite on pourra y aller. "

Hermione enfila sa veste en cuir et sortit, ses talons claquaient contre le marbre du sol. Au lieu de descendre vers la sortie, Drago entraîna Hermione dans les escaliers et ils montèrent cinq étages. Hermione commença à se plaindre dès le troisième.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Et pourquoi ne prendrait-on pas plutôt l'ascenseur ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en ces choses et parce que tu en as besoin ! » rétorqua Drago, tournant à l'angle du cinquième palier, révélant ainsi un autre étage.

Assez vite (mais pas pour Hermione) ils atteignirent le toit, où le soleil déclinait. Le coucher de soleil faisait luire les alentours d'une nuance rose et le ciel se partageait en bandes oranges et violettes.

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa montée et sursauta devant la beauté de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Wahou » souffla t-elle. Elle monta encore une marche.

« Je sais. C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Drago, qui se tenait derrière elle, à son oreille.

« Oui... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne suis venue ici auparavant. » Elle parlait doucement, avançant d'encore une marche.

« Viens par là et assieds-toi. J'ai une autre surprise. » Drago plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit trois petits objets qui tenaient dans sa paume. Il murmura un sort et aussitôt ils grandirent en une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres à pied.

« Chouette. » Elle rit à cette idée et prit un des verres dans sa main.

Drago rit aussi et versa la boisson colorée dans son verre à elle avant de remplir le sien.

« Santé » dit-il en levant son verre.

« Santé. » Elle cogna son verre contre le sien et ils prirent tous les deux une longue gorgée. Hermione sentit le désir hardant de le regarder de nouveau, de détacher son regard du soleil couchant pour le plonger dans ses yeux gris. Elle succomba à son désir et le regarda pour découvrir qu'il la fixait intensément. « Quoi ? »

« Rien... » Drago détourna rapidement son regard, une tâche de couleur se rependant sur ses joues pâles.

« Hé, tu peux me dire » dit Hermione doucement.

« Euh... Et bien... C'est juste que... » Il se frotta la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. « C'est juste que, j'ai toujours voulu faire... ça. "

Il se pencha vers elle de manière à ce que leur nez se touchent puis il s'avança encore un peu plus et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione fut choquée. Si choquée qu'elle recula.

« Je suis désolée Drago, c'est juste que je suis tellement perdue, et je suis... Oh ! » Elle s'embrouilla et se précipita vers les escaliers, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Oh, merde » jura Drago, se maudissant d'avoir choisi ce moment-là. Il ramassa les verres et suivit la brune dans les escaliers tandis que le soleil rependait ses derniers rayons avant de couler dans l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis pas relue donc je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de vilaines fautes, mais je suis fatiguée donc je publie tel quel et je ferai la correction demain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)


	19. Chapter 19

Ce chapitre est très court, j'en suis consciente. Surtout qu'après celui-ci il n'en reste plus que deux et l'épilogue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans une situation très embarrassante. Hermione se barricada quasiment dans sa chambre alors que Drago avait quitté l'appartement pour ne revenir que tard dans l'après-midi.

Ce manège dura environ une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Drago décide que c'en était assez. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'aide. Alors bien sûr, il alla trouver Meghana. Il frappa à la porte de sa maison et attendit.

Meghana ouvrit, elle était toute débraillée et avait l'air surmenée. Elle portait un bébé.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Drago ? » demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » répliqua-t-il. « Je voudrais te poser quelques questions. »

« Oh, d'accord. Entre. » Elle ouvrit plus grandement la porte pour que Drago puisse entrer puis la referma derrière lui. « Je suis à toi dans quelques secondes. » Elle quitta la pièce principale et disparut vers l'arrière de la maison. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle revint, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malefoy ? »

« C'est au sujet d'Hermione. Elle a eu le moral à zéro ces derniers temps. Tu ne croiras jamais tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. »

« Ça sera sûrement moins dur à croire que la fois où j'ai appris que tu avais rejoint le clan de l'Élu » dit-elle en souriant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il lui expliqua toutes leurs aventures, en les comptant sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure.

« Oh mon Dieu. Mais normalement, tout ceci ne devrait pas trop la miner, je veux dire, elle détestait Ron. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais ensuite j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et ça se situe où sur l'échelle de la stupidité Malefoyenne ? »

« Sûrement entre provoquer un Hippogriffe et lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium à Madame Rosmerta. »

« Oh non. »

« Ouais. » Drago résuma d'un air gêné la scène du toit, rougissant autant que possible.

Après le monologue de Drago, Meghana se frappa le front avec sa main.

« Mon Dieu Drago, je pensais que tu aurais appris quelque chose au sujet des filles après avoir passé trois ans avec Pansy ! »

« Je le pensais aussi ! Mais c'est comme si je m'étais laissé entraîner par l'instant présent ! »

« Comment peut-elle gérer tout ça ? Tu as foiré Drago. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais elle venait d'envoyer son ex petit-ami en prison à perpétuité ! »

« Le même ex petit-ami qui avait essayé de me tuer, bordel ! »

« Je sais qu'il a essayé de te tuer, mais elle est passée par tant de choses Drago ! Si tu veux commencer une relation amoureuse avec elle, propose lui un rendez-vous ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait. Le dernier rendez-vous qu'elle a eu était avec ce taré de Mangemort ! »

Meghana prit une profonde inspiration. Ils criaient tous les deux maintenant et ils allaient réveiller le bébé s'ils ne faisaient pas plus attention. « Ferme-la Drago, tu vas réveiller mon cousin. Et si tu le fais, ce sera à toi de le rendormir ensuite ! »

« Je ne préfère pas, merci. »

« Moi non plus. Donc si ça ne t'embête pas, j'irai chez Hermione dès que possible pour la réconforter et toi, tu vas lui proposer un rencard. Pas ce soir, pas demain, mais plutôt quand tu seras devenu un homme et que l'aura invitée à sortir. Je prévoirai tout, tu as juste besoin que des couilles te poussent, mec. »

« Depuis quand tu es si polie Meghana ? » demanda Drago, sarcastique.

« Depuis que je vous ai rencontrés, Blaise et toi. En parlant de Blaise, il m'a invitée à dîner ! »

« Alors vous ressortez ensemble ? »

« Ouais, c'est pas génial ? »

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Non vraiment, arrête d'être rabat-joie. »

« Je pense vraiment que c'est super ! »

« Evidemment. » Meghana regarda l'horloge au dessus de la tête de Drago. « Heu, je vais devoir de demander de partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est l'heure de donner à manger aux enfants. A moins que tu ne veuilles m'aider ? »

« Ils sont comme toi ? »

« Oui. Ma mère dit qu'ils sont même pire. »

« Alors je m'en passerai. Heu, mais merci pour l'offre ? »

« Avec plaisir, bye ! » Meghana l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle fut fermée, Drago put l'entendre hurler « C'est l'heure du déjeuner! » Il ricana et avança sur le trottoir qui menait à son immeuble.

* * *

C'est tout ce soir, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai essayé d'atténuer le passage un peu vulgaire de Meghana... disons que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, haha.


	20. Chapter 20

Réponse à la review d'une nouvelle lectrice anonyme :

**Charlinett2698** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et même si cette fiction est bientôt terminée je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs :) Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira :)

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre :

* * *

Point de vue de Meghana

J'ai presque sauté de joie quand j'ai appris que Drago avait un faible pour Hermione. Ils iraient trop bien ensemble ! Mais, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait tout faire foirer. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de prendre les choses en main. En organisant un rendez-vous pour ces deux-là, où ils seraient forcés d'aller.

Auquel cas, il faudrait que je commence à tout prévoir dès maintenant !

_C__'__est __tellement __excitant_, pensais-je en installant à table les cinq enfants que je gardais. _Mais __je __ferai __mieux __de __commencer __par __aller __voir __comment __va __Hermione__. __Je __veux __dire__, __elle __ne __peut __pas __aller __à __un __rendez__-__vous __amoureux __si __elle __est __triste __et __désemparée__. __Je __l__'__amènerai __faire __du __shopping__. __Elle __adore __faire __les __magasins __avec __moi__ ! __En __tout __cas__, __je __l__'__espère__. __Bref__. __Voilà __que __je __parle __dans __ma __tête__. __Je __deviens __folle__, __c__'__est __ça__ ?_

« Non tu n'es pas folle, Meg » répondit ma nièce de 13 ans, Nikhita. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? »

« Heu, je pensais dire ça dans ma tête. » Je rougis un peu. « Tu vois ? Je suis folle. »

« Mais tu es trop marrante ! Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de sortir un peu de cette maison. Meena et moi nous pouvons surveiller les petits aujourd'hui. » Meena était ma nièce de 15 ans.

« Mais tu n'as que 12 ans ! » dis-je à Nikhita.

« J'ai 13 ans, Meghana ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui. Et ne le dis pas à ta mère. »

« Yep. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et courut annoncer la nouvelle à Meena. Je soupirai. C'était une chose que de me débarrasser de ces cinq petits pour la journée mais c'en était une autre que de les laisser sous la surveillance de ces deux-là.

« Oh, et puis merde. » J'attrapai mon manteau. « Nikki, je pars ! Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je sonnai chez Hermione.

« Entrez ! » Sa voix s'éleva de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle semblait étouffée, comme si elle avait pleuré, mais c'était peut-être à cause de la cloison qui nous séparait. La porte couina un peu quand elle s'ouvrit et mon amie apparut devant moi, dans toute sa gloire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bordés de rouge, elle portait un large pull-over et des collants qui dataient de nos cours de danse.

Quelques année plus tôt, j'avais persuadé Hermione d'essayer la Bharata natyam* avec moi. Elle avait arrêté au bout d'une semaine parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme. J'avais tenu un mois de plus. Depuis, nous regardions simplement les danseurs professionnels quand ils passaient en ville, au théâtre.

La voir ainsi me rappelait l'époque où Blaise et moi avions rompu. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, mais ça pique un peu quand tu vois ton petit ami embrasser une autre fille dans un vestibule, même si votre relation n'était pas très sérieuse. Nous nous sommes séparés après ça, mais au fond, une partie de moi l'aime toujours.

Bref, en gros, Hermione ressemblait à une loque.

"Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, la famille, tu sais, et je sais que tu as traversé plein d'épreuves et que je n'étais pas là pour t'aider ni rien et je me sens vraiment mal maintenant à cause de ça, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi donc ça te dirait de venir faire du shopping avec moi cette semaine, on pourrait t'acheter une jolie robe pour sortir ?" Dis-je.

"Wow, wow, wow. Meghana, il existe des trucs appelés 'points' et c'est pour une bonne raison. Utilise-les dans tes phrases." Elle rit un peu et se recula pour me laisser entrer.

Je la fixai pendant un moment puis dis : "Hermione, nous devons arranger ton look. Le style post-chanson-de-Taylor-Swift n'est plus du tout à la mode."

"Oh, laisse moi tranquille. Mon ex petit-ami a été envoyé en prison à vie, sa femme est quelque part dehors avec un bébé qui ne connaîtra jamais son père et pour couronner le tout..." Elle marqua une pause. "Je pense que Malefoy m'aime bien." Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie.

"Vraiment ? Ce pauvre enfant de Lavande. Mais c'est le retour du baton, après la manière dont elle t'a traitée. C'était comme si nous nous étions battus toute une guerre pour rien, non ?"

"Ouais ! Elle a été tellement grossière."

"Peu importe, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Tu vas te rendre à un dîner mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Nous devons aller faire les magasins, maintenant !"

"Vraiment ? Maintenant ?"

"Oui ! Allons-y !"

"Mais je n'ai pas envie de..."

"Oh si tu as envie. Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage."

"Non..."

"Si !"

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions sur le pas de la porte, Hermione portait un legging propre et un large pull orange avec une paire de talon bleu.

"Dois-je vraiment porter ces chaussures ?"

"Bien sûr. Nous allons à Londres t'acheter une robe."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que... J'ai demandé à Blaise de me retrouver là-bas." Je rougis un peu.

Hermione sourit. "Pourquoi ?"

"Nous allons dîner ensemble... Donc quand nous aurons acheté ta robe, est-ce que tu pourras rentrer toute seule ?"

"Bien sûr Meghana... Par la barbe de Merlin, je me suis quand même battue pendant la Seconde Guerre Sorcière."

"Je sais bien, c'était juste pour être sûre."

Aux galeries de Madame Toussaint, nous regardâmes au rayon des robes de soirée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?"

Hermione tenait une robe bordeaux avec de fines bretelles et une large ceinture.

"Euh, non. Est-ce que tu l'as au moins regardée ? Essaie plutôt celle-là. Elle est parfaite." Je lui montrai une robe sans bretelles, en mousseline de soie blanche et avec un peu de dentelle sur le haut.

"Ouais, d'accord." Hermione me prit le ceintre et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage, chancelant un peu sur ses talons.

"Viens me montrer quand tu te seras changée." l'interpelai-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la cabine, resplendissante.

"Ce sera parfait pour la nuit que je te réserve !" Dis-je, en pensant : _Drago __ne __va __pas __comprendre __ce __qu__'__il __lui __arrive__._

"Bon alors on la prend !" dit Hermione d'un air résigné. "Je la trouve jolie aussi, mais j'arriverai mieux à savoir si elle convient pour l'occasion si seulement tu m'en disais plus."

"Turlututu ! Tu ne me feras pas dire ce secret." Je mimai un geste de fermeture éclair sur mes lèvres. Je regardai ma montre. "Je dois me rendre à mon dîner. Rentre chez toi, range ça dans ton placard et note sur ton agenda que tu seras prise jeudi soir à partir de 19 heures."

"D'accord."

"Et au fait" Je me rapprochai un peu d'elle "Essaie d'être un peu plus ouverte avec Malefoy. Je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes bien."

"N'importe quoi !" Argumenta-t-elle d'un air enfantin.

"Si tu le dis. Mais quand même. Sois gentille !"

"Gentille ?"

"Polie ?"

"Vraiment ?"

"Vous êtes colocataires pour l'amour de Merlin, s'il vous plaît, essayez de vous entendre. Tu te renfermes sur toi même alors que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Et comme je ne peux pas être ton échappatoire pour le moment, tu dois te servir de Drago pour ça. Il n'est pas si mauvais, vraiment." Dis-je.

"Pour toi, je le ferai" répondit Hermione. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Amuse toi bien avec ton rendez-vous. Mais pas trop quand même." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Hermione !" Cette fois, je rougis réellement. "Tu me mets mal à l'aise !"

"Tu me raconteras tout plus tard. Bye Meg !"

"Bye !" J'agitai ma main, les joues toujours colorées. Je sortis du magasin, prête pour mon 'rendez-vous' avec Blaise.

* * *

* : forme de danse classique indienne originaire du sud de l'Inde

* * *

Voilààà :) Ça sent la fin tout ça hein... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction !


	21. Chapter 21

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le jeudi soir arriva trop tôt au goût d'Hermione, la poussant à se demander dans quoi exactement elle s'était embarquée. Si c'était un rendez-vous à l'aveugle, elle allait tuer Meghana.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et elle avaient fait table rase de la semaine passée et ils étaient presque bons amis. Cependant, ils évitèrent le sujet de l'incident du toit et elle en était heureuse, car cela aurait pu être terriblement gênant. Elle se remémora leur dernière discussion.

_C'était le lundi soir, juste après que Meghana avait renvoyé Hermione chez elle et que cette dernière se soit effondrée sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle étendit ses bras en les faisant glisser contre le canapé couleur crème et elle fut surprise lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de chaud._

_Sans vouloir ouvrir les yeux, elle palpa la chose pour voir ce que c'était. Après environ 10 secondes, une voix grave émit un petit rire. "Tu sais, me tripoter ne va pas changer le fait que j'habite ici et que j'ai moi aussi le droit de m'asseoir dans le sofa."_

_Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et elle s'empressa de s'asseoir de manière convenable._

_"C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme si j'étais un invité" dit le blond._

_"Oh, mais si Malefoy."_

_"Oh s'il te plaît ! Et pourquoi ça ?"_

_"Parce que... Parce que tu es toi."_

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec._

_"Tu es Drago Malefoy !"_

_"Et tu es Hermione granger. Autre chose à dire, Captain Obvious ?"_

_"Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !"_

_"Peut-être que nous devrions reprendre depuis le début. Regarde, je recommence." Drago resserra sa cravate et tendit la main. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. J'habite en Inde avec ma colocataire Hermione Granger - c'est à dire toi - et je suis ami avec Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley."_

_Hermione sourit légèrement et l'imitant, elle serra sa main. "Enchantée. Je suis Hermione Granger, La sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération, j'habite en Inde avec mon colocataire Drago Malefoy - c'est à dire toi. Peut-être que nous pourrions être amis."_

_"Peut-être." Drago caressa son menton d'un air taquin. "Tu peux me faire un sandwich ?"_

_"Non ! Tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ?"_

_"Si. Nous pourrions être amis." Drago rit et avança sa main vers la jeune femme, l'attirant vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_Hermione se raidit pendant une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'après tout, elle faisait la même chose avec Harry. Donc, elle pouvait au moins avoir la courtoisie de rendre son étreinte à Malefoy. Ce qu'elle fit._

_Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était que les pensées de Malefoy n'allaient pas exactement dans le même sens que les siennes._

Elle aussi me prend dans ses bras ! Ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien... Ok, le plan de Meghana fonctionne parfaitement !_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses bras fins entourer son torse._

De retour dans le monde réel et, bien sûr, connaissant seulement sa version de l'échange, Hermione se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit la robe qu'elle avait achetée avec Meghana et une paire de talons aiguille noirs. D'habitude, elle ne s'habillait pas ainsi. Mais elle le fit, parce que Dieu seul savait ce que Meghana avait prévu et comment elle réagirait si Hermione ne portait pas cette robe.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, sans s'apercevoir que Drago se préparait lui aussi. Pour elle, il était sûrement vautré sur le canapé, en train de regarder un match de cricket. C'était en tout cas ce à quoi il occupait ses journées depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Elle était parfois stupéfaite lorsqu'elle comparait le garçon égoïste et plein de préjugés qui était allé à l'école avec elle à l'homme intentionné qui regardait la télévision devant elle. C'était la même chose pour Ronald, sauf que dans ce cas là, la comparaison était déprimante.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée (qui grinça de façon menaçante) et s'avança dans le hall en prenant prudemment de la Poudre de Cheminette afin de ne pas salir sa tenue.

Quand elle arriva devant le restaurant, Hermione prit une grande respiration censée l'apaiser, elle plongea la main dans son sac, en sortit sa boisson préférée, un milk-shake à la vanille et elle but une large gorgée. Respirant profondément une dernière fois, elle entra.

Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait au bureau des réservations et la regardait alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

"Auriez-vous une réservation au nom de Granger ?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement

"Oui madame, suivez-moi." Il descendit de son estrade et s'avança vers une petite table dans un angle, dressée pour deux. "Attendez ici s'il vous plaît. Nous prendrons votre commande lorsque votre invité sera arrivé."

_Donc c'est un rencard. Je me demande qui est 'l'heureux élu'_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

DM/HG

_Ça y est, c'est le grand jour_ pensa Drago alors qu'il nouait sa cravate en se regardant dans le miroir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée couiner alors qu'elle s'ouvrait et craquer à sa fermeture. _Hermione a dû partir, c'est mon signal !_

Il se précipita en dehors de l'immeuble et se rendit dans l'allée où il avait déjà transplané quelques jours plus tôt pour se rendre chez Meghana. Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, il frappa, espérant qu'elle viendrait ouvrir.

"Oui ?" dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Où dois-je aller maintenant ?" demanda Drago.

"En ville, au restaurant Le Sophia. La réservation est au nom de Granger."

"Pourquoi pas Malefoy ?"

"Parce que je lui ai dit d'y aller en premier."

"Alors, suis-je suffisamment en retard pour paraître à la mode ?"

"Non, tu seras 'à la mode' sur le chemin. J'ai des choses à faire, si tu veux bien m'excuser..." Elle entreprit de fermer la porte.

"Attends !" Il retint la porte "Et si elle est en colère ?"

"Elle ne le sera pas. Fais comme si tu ne savais pas que ce serait elle. Tu es plutôt bon pour jouer la comédie, ce n'est pas grand chose pour toi."

"Oh, arrête. Je suis déjà assez nerveux comme ça."

"Un Malefoy ? Nerveux ? Je suppose que tes ancêtres se retournent dans leurs tombes à l'heure qu'il est."

"Pourquoi es-tu si méchante aujourd'hui ? C'était ton idée."

"Euh... Je suis juste très occupée Drago."

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ouvres-tu que si peu la porte ?"

"Contente toi d'aller à ton rendez-vous ! Bonne soirée !" Elle claqua la porte. Après une seconde elle la ré-ouvrit et dit : "Et bonne chance."

Drago prit ça comme un signe qu'il devait partir et il déambula dans la ville afin de trouver une rue où il pourrait transplaner. Ce qu'il fit et avec un léger pop il disparut. Quand il arriva devant le restaurant Le Sophia, il tira sur sa cravate avant de rassembler toute sa fierté Malefoyenne puis il entra.

"Granger ?" demanda-t-il au serveur d'un air impérieux.

"Oui, votre invitée est déjà là. S'il vous plaît veuillez me suivre." Le serveur descendit de son estrade et le conduisit à la petite table à l'angle du restaurant.

_L'endroit parfait_ pensa Drago alors qu'il le suivait. _Nous n'avons pas besoin que cette rencontre se retrouve en couverture de Sorcière-Hebdo. Bien qu'ils auraient du mal à nous trouver ici_. Puis, il l'aperçut, radieuse dans sa robe couleur crème, une expression éblouissante sur le visage. Il put la voir articuler : "Malefoy ?"

_La nuit va être longue..._

DM/HG

"Drago ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Et bien... Tu vois..." Drago se frotta la nuque. "J'ai organisé ceci."

"Qu..." Hermione s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, réalisant ce que tout ceci voulait dire. Puis, elle commença à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. "Tu n'as pas eu..." rires "suffisamment de couilles." plus de rire "pour m'inviter à sortir ?" rires incontrôlables. Elle ricana une dernière fois avant de rougir un peu et de prendre une posture plus convenable.

"Non. Et maintenant que tu présentes les choses sous cet angle, je me sens mal de ne pas l'avoir fait alors que je suis un Malefoy." Drago s'autorisa un petit rire. "Et si nous commandions maintenant ?"

L'heure suivante fut peuplée de petites conversations et de silences confortables, ponctués de bruits de mastication. Puis, Hermione demanda :

"Est-ce que tu m'apprécies Drago ?"

"Quelle question stupide. Pourquoi serais-tu là sinon ?"

"Non, est-ce que tu _m'apprécies,_ vraiment ?"

"Peut-être" répondit-il en prenant une nouvelle cuillerée de purée.

Elle laissa tomber le sujet dans un soupir, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus du blond entêté.

Les deux sorciers finirent finalement leur dîner et décidèrent de sortir prendre une glace. Hermione choisit le glacier puis elle commanda une boule à la vanille, surplombée d'un tas de fruit.

"Tu fais le plein de glucides ?" la taquina Drago, avant de choisir une glace au parfum d'Oreo, avec des morceaux de Cheesecake et d'Oreo.

"Tu peux parler" répondit-elle en jetant un regard désapprobateur à sa coupe.

"Je prends une glace, comme tout le monde ici. Alors qu'il est évident que le gérant a rajouté tous ces foutus fruits juste pour toi."

"Tu es ce que tu manges" cita-t-elle.

"Je ne veux pas être un fruit ! Tu imagines à quel point ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation ?"

Elle rit un peu à sa blague et porta un bout de glace à sa bouche, en prenant soin de lécher la cuillère.

Drago était fasciné par ce simple geste, il essaya de penser à autre chose et prit lui aussi une cuillerée. Peu après, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux avant que les effets euphorisants du sucre diminuent.

Une fois rentrés, Hermione alluma rapidement les lumières, puisqu'il faisait déjà sombre au dehors, et Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de vin et deux flûtes à champagne. Il versa une quantité convenable dans chaque verre et tendit le sien à Hermione.

"A notre nouvelle amitié ?" demanda-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit, attrapa le verre et le fit tinter contre celui du blond. "A notre nouvelle amitié. Santé."

Après quelques autres verres de vins, les deux amis se retrouvèrent appuyés contre le mur. Ou plutôt, Hermione était adossé au mur et Drago, appuyé contre elle. Juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher...

CLICK. Une coupure d'électricité - ce qui était plutôt commun pour les habitants d'Hyderâbât - vint gâcher le moment.

Hermione entreprit de se faufiler vers le compteur mais Drago la retint. "Laisse." Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Au départ, Hermione resta immobile puis elle approfondit le baiser, le propulsant contre le mur. A ce moment-là, tout était parfait.

* * *

Et voilà les amis. Le moment qu'on attendait tous, hein ?

Vous aurez l'épilogue dimanche et ensuite ce sera terminé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'adore lire vos réactions !


	22. Epilogue

Je poste avec une semaine de retard, oui... Je sais ! Désolée.

Voici donc l'épilogue de Namaste Drago !

* * *

**Epilogue : 15 ans plus tard**

_Ding-Dong_

Une fillette de treize ans aux longs cheveux noirs bondit des escaliers suivie par une femme en robe rouge moulante, qui tenait une brosse à cheveux dans la main.

"Anita ! Attends !" cria la plus âgée des deux.

Anita ne fit pas cas de cet ordre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Miss Hermione ! Drago ! Entrez" couina-t-elle en pressant le couple à l'intérieur de la maison.

La-dite 'Miss Hermione' entra, ses cheveux tombant en de parfaites anglaises, suivie par Drago, qui abordait un air des plus Malefoyien en ce jour.

"Bonjour, Anita ¿Cómo estás?" demanda Hermione.

"Estoy bien, gracias." répondit la jeune fille sans hésitation. Après tout, ils étaient en Espagne.

"Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment cette petite peut apprendre si rapidement, ça m'a pris des années pour maîtriser l'espagnol !" s'exclama la femme derrière Anita. "Et je n'ai même pas entendu un 'bonjour' de votre part."

"Oh la la, je suis désolée ! Bonjour Meghana... !" répondit Hermione légèrement sarcastique avec une petite révérence dans sa direction.

"C'est mieux 'Mione. Et toi ?" lança-t-elle en direction de Drago cette fois-ci.

"Euh, quoi ?" dit-il d'un air confus. "Oui oui, bonjour."

"Je pense que c'est tout ce que tu pourras obtenir de lui Meg !" dit Hermione.

"Oh je sais. J'ai quand même passé sept ans avec lui, tu vois."

"Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?" fit Drago, accompagnant sa réplique d'un long soupir.

"Putain c'est clair" ajouta Meghana.

"Meg ! Pas devant Anita !" dit Hermione qui avait toujours un côté un peu dramatique.

"Laisse tomber 'Mione je suis sûre qu'ils apprennent pire que ça à l'école. Et même dans ce foutu Espagnol. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois finir de la préparer pour que nous puissions partir."

"Fais ça, on t'attend ici." répondit Hermione.

"Merci." Meghana quitta la pièce, Anita sur ses talons. Cette dernière tenait dans sa main gauche un ruban pour cheveux.

"Je me demande où est Blaise" dit Hermione.

"Il est sûrement au travail. Le Ministère espagnol est ouvert jusqu'à Merlin sait quelle heure et les employés font Merlin sait quoi !" répondit Drago.

"Oui, mais le gala d'Anita est dans deux heures et ça se déroule à New York."

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, on y sera, je te le promets." Drago embrassa légèrement sa joue.

Une demi heure plus tard, Anita et Meghana redescendirent les escaliers, toutes les deux magnifiques.

Anita portait une robe rouge sans manche, recouverte de paillettes et une jupe prête à s'embraser au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille. Meghana portait la même robe rouge qu'à leur arrivée, avec quelques bracelets et un collier, elle s'était aussi légèrement maquillée.

Hermione hoqueta. "Anita ! Tu es aussi belle que ta mère ! Et Meghana ! Tu es très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Drago ?"

Drago fronçait les sourcils. "Je pense que Blaise et moi allons devoir remettre à leur place certains garçons de l'école."

"Drago !" Hermione lui tapa sur les doigts avec amusement.

"Ne l'arrête pas Hermione. Pour une fois je trouve qu'il a raison" fit une voix grave en provenance de l'entrée. Les quatre se tournèrent vivement vers la voix.

"Papa !" Anita courut pour embrasser l'homme d'origine italienne qui franchissait la porte.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Prête à battre tout le monde ?"

"Oh ça oui, bordel !"

"En voilà une bonne attitude ! Salut Malefoy, Hermione" dit-il aux autres.

"Bonjour Blaise" dit Hermione les sourcils légèrement froncés à cause du langage d'Anita.

"Salut Zabini !" dit Drago.

"Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?" demanda Meghana depuis le fond de la pièce.

"Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais épousé du beurre ?" plaisanta Blaise en embrassant sa femme sur le front.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise" se moqua Meghana. Puis elle dit : "Les papiers du divorce sont toujours dans le tiroir du bureau, tu sais. Ensuite tu pourras épouser ton beurre."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me marier avec de la nourriture quand je peux avoir une belle femme comme toi à la place ?"

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione attendaient, Hermione les regardait avec un sourire amusé et Drago tapait impatiemment du pied. Au final, ce ne fut ni Drago ni Hermione mais Anita qui mit fin à la "dispute".

"Maman, Papa, ma compétition est dans une heure et nous devons prendre la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à New York pour retrouver Miss Abby !"

"Je suis sûre que Miss Abby peut attendre chérie, tu fais partie de ses élèves préférés."

"Mais on ne peut pas laisser Maddy arriver là-bas avant moi !"

"Oh, arrête de penser à Maddy."

"Mais Maddy..."

"Chérie, tu battras Maddy !"

"C'est elle qui a gagné la dernière fois !"

"Alors cette fois-ci, tu seras encore meilleure ! Tu donneras tout ce que tu as. Tout le monde mérite une chance de gagner."

"D'accord Maman, mais peut-on partir maintenant, s'il te plaît ?"

"Oui. Laisse moi prendre un peu de Poudre de Cheminette dans la cuisine." Meghana se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie par Blaise.

"Hé, Anita." Hermione s'approcha de la jeune fille. "Qui est cette Maddie ?"

"Maddie est ma plus grande adversaire. Avant, c'était Chloé mais maintenant, c'est Maddie. Je l'ai battue de nombreuses fois mais la dernière fois, c'est elle qui m'a battue et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle recommence sinon Miss Abby serait très déçue." dit-elle d'une traite.

"Hé, hé, calme toi. Tout ira bien. Tu as treize ans. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que tout le monde a le droit de gagner."

"Oui mais je ne peux assister aux compétitions que deux fois par mois parce que nous vivons ici, en Espagne."

"Mais tu t'entraînes tout le temps ici, avec Miss Alejandra !"

"Oui mais..." Elle se tut, ne sachant que répondre à cette amie si bien éduquée.

"Voilà. Maintenant, fais de ton mieux ce soir et peu importe à quelle place tu finiras, on t'amène au Dairy Queen pour fêter ça !"

"OUAIS ! J'adore cet endroit !"

"Nous devrions aller chercher tes parents maintenant, non ?"

"Non, en fait, je pense que c'est moi qui vais y aller. Ce qui se passe derrière cette porte risque de troubler des esprits sensibles comme les vôtres" annonça Drago, après avoir écouté la conversation d'Hermione et Anita.

"Oh Drago. Ne sois pas trop intrusif, d'accord ?"

"Je ne peux rien te promettre !"

Hermione grogna alors que Drago s'avançait vers la porte de la cuisine.

"J'arrive" s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace d'anticipation. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas puis poussa un cri aigu.

Son cri fut rejoint par des exclamations mortifiées puis par des rires. La maison entière était pleine de cris. Finalement, Drago arrêta de crier et Hermione entendit de lourds bruits de pas dans la cuisine avant que la porte ne se referme au nez de Drago.

"Voilà qui est impoli" dit le blond, plus à l'attention d'Hermione et Anita qu'à la porte.

"Allons discuter ailleurs, quelque part où les HOMMES TROP CURIEUX ne peuvent pas nous entendre." Hermione attira Anita vers une pièce à gauche du couloir.

"Hé, j'ai attendu ça !" appela Drago.

"C'était le but" lui répondit Hermione en chantonnant.

Anita ricanait tout en suivant Hermione. Elle entra dans une pièce où elle trouva Hermione stupéfaite. De l'extérieur la pièce paraissait plutôt petite mais à l'intérieur c'était un vrai studio de danse, avec même un balcon pour les spectateurs et une sortie pour les artistes au second étage.

"C'est ici que je m'entraîne pour la compétition." dit Anita, mais sa remarque n'était pas nécessaire.

"Je vois ça." Hermione siffla d'admiration. "c'est d'un niveau de magie très avancé ! C'est ta mère qui a fait ça ou ton père ?"

"Papa l'a fait pendant ma première année à Poudlard quand j'ai été choisi pour faire ma première compétition de la saison."

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisses allier tes études à Poudlard et tes compétitions de danse !"

"Oh, j'y arrive. Et puis le professeur Londubat me donne quelques cours particuliers."

"Londubat te fait du tutorat ? Tu échoueras avant la cinquième année." Drago s'avança nonchalamment dans la pièce, ricanant à l'idée que Neville Londubat donnait des cours particuliers aux élèves.

"J'ai juste besoin d'aide en Botanique. Je suis une bonne élève dans les autres matières. Comme les potions. C'est mon cours préféré." répondit Anita, un peu confuse par l'attitude qu'adoptait Drago à l'égard Neville.

"Oh Drago, arrête." Hermione lança un regard méchant au blond. "Il fait juste son crétin, Anita."

"Il est toujours comme ça ?" demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

"Oui."

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme tu fais pour vivre avec lui !"

"Anitaaaaa ! Nous sommes sensés être des confrères de chez Serpentard, as-tu oublié ?" gémit Drago, d'un air rembrunit.

"Dragooooo ! Nous sommes sensés agir selon nos âges, as-tu oublié ?" imita Anita, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

"Apprends à respecter tes aînés" dit drago sévèrement.

"Alors pourquoi ne respectes-tu pas Hermione ? N'est-elle pas plus âgée que toi ?"

A ce moment là, Hermione riait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, trouvant hilarant le fait que Drago Malefoy se dispute avec une fillette de 13 ans qui était exactement comme lui.

"Et bien- Euh... regarde l'heure ! Il est temps de partir à ta compétition, nous ne pouvons pas être en retard !"

"On en reparlera ! Je n'oublierai pas ! Les Zabini n'oublient jamais."

"Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes comme des éléphants ?" rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard, irrité.

"Ton nom de famille veut dire 'mauvaise foi' donc à ta place je ne la ramènerais pas !"

Ils continuèrent ainsi alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte. Hermione n'était pas surprise. C'était ainsi depuis que Anita avait appris à parler. Elle avait un 'complexe Malefoy' très développé.

Hermione alla dans la cuisine et attrapa Blaise et Meghana par les bras dans le but de les faire sortir de la maison.

"Attends ! Hermione mon porte monnaie !" Meghana traînait ses pieds contre le sol dans une tentative vaine d'arrêter son amie.

"_Accio_ porte monnaie de Meghana." dit Hermione sans ménagement en continuant de pousser le couple vers la porte d'entrée. "Nous allons être en retard si tu traînes encore Meg."

"Je sais, combien de fois déjà suis-je allée à New York ?"

"Plus souvent que moi c'est sûr, mais tu ne t'étais jamais comportée ainsi avant. Faire l'amour dans la cuisine ? Vraiment ?" dit Hermione incrédule.

"Et bien..." Blaise semblait penaud. Mais Meghana n'était pas gênée le moins du monde.

"Bref, allons-y !"

* * *

**Une demi heure plus tard :**

"Maintenant veuillez accueillir sur scène Anita Zabini qui dansera dans la section Junior Solo sur la chanson 'Yong Love' !" annonça le présentateur avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Hermione entendit la musique commencer puis Anita apparut dans sa jolie robe rouge qui avait été raccourcie pour cette danse. C'était une chorégraphie contemporaine et Anita était parfaite.

Après environ 3 minutes, la fillette finit avec un grand jeté, terminé en un grand écart sur la scène. Les applaudissements surgirent de l'auditoire et Anita sortit de la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione, Drago et Blaise se levèrent dans le public pendant que Meghana se dirigeait vers les loges pour féliciter sa fille et pour voir ce que son professeur de danse avait à dire.

Hermione pianotait sur son nouveau téléphone portable, elle jouait à un jeu qui s'appelait Tiny Tower. Elle devait s'occuper d'une ville entière et elle adorait ça. Drago se moquait d'elle sans cesse à ce sujet, disant qu'elle voulait juste avoir le pouvoir.

Drago et Blaise discutaient quelques sièges derrière elle, la compétition était en pause pendant que les juges notaient les candidats et leur conversation était pratiquement noyée dans le bruit si bien qu'ils devaient quasiment parler dans l'oreille de l'autre.

"Drago ?" demanda Blaise. "Quand est-ce que tu vas l'épouser ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si c'était ta femme. Elle vit avec toi , elle cuisine pour toi*, la seule chose qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore donné c'est un enfant !"

"Je sais." répondit Drago d'un air fatigué, mais j'aimerais que les choses restent ainsi, oui, je veux un enfant, et oui, je sais que nous nous faisons vieux mais tant pis."

"Drago. Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi pour toujours. Bientôt il y aura des millions de gens comme moi qui te supplieront de l'épouser."

Drago prit une longue respiration et répondit d'un air rêveur : "Bientôt. Quand tout sera parfait."

* * *

* : en tant que pro égalité des sexes, j'ai hésité à traduire cette phrase, mais bon je respecte le choix de l'auteur x)

* * *

Merci de tout cœur à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, celles qui ont 'follow', mis en favoris etc... Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, 'guest' ou pas, j'ai adoré lire vos reviews et c'est uniquement grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé la motivation de traduire tout ça avec un tel rythme (oui, pour moi c'était un rythme élevé !)

N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres fictions de l'auteur, à bientôt :)


End file.
